


Raise The Roof

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Connecting Stories, Gen, Second Chances, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buried deep undercover to provide Intel to the Loyalist GAR, the 796th was split up and hidden in all sorts of places. This story focuses on the efforts of one very special Squadron of men - Rhythm Squadron and their chance arrival on Lothal. They came as the latest singing sensation to hit the galaxy but they refused to leave these people struggling. Now they have to use all their skills and training to kick the Empire off Lothal before the dark secrets hidden beneath those grassy plains can be released on the galaxy.</p><p>This story runs as a concurrent side story for later chapters of Chicago Clones. There will be some unfamiliar terms to anyone who hasn't read CC but I think it could stand alone reasonably well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touchdown Lothal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832641) by [BlackHunter666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666). 



> I make no money from this so please don't sue me over this one.
> 
> Rebels characters remain the property of Disney  
> All music used remains the property of the respective artists  
> Rhythm Squadron is mine, please don't use them.

Stepping off their transport, the Rhythm Kings looked around in disbelief and shock at the backwater world they'd landed on this time. Sure, the Empire paid good money for them to tour to different Imperial garrisons and outposts to raise morale and inspire better results from the Imperial troops, but honestly, some of the places they were sent were just plain depressing. This place was one of those depressing planets, making the Rhythm Kings wonder why they were here of all places.  
'You mean we gave up a week of fabulous Coruscant gigs for this place? We got the raw end of the deal here.' Cymbal groused, spitting on the ground in disgust.  
'Now guys, it's not all bad. You get an extra 30% in your accounts for every gig you perform out in the Outer Rim and you've got four shows here.' River soothed, making his way down the ramp behind the group. 'I'll handle the unloading and transfer of all your gear to the venue. You guys go take a walk, stretch out and relax. You're all wound way too tight.'  
'it's not that we mind playing Outer Rim venues but it would make more sense to have a course of planets to visit instead of this wild jumping around.' Pop shrugged, looking around slowly.  
'What's the name of this place again?' Axe asked, attention drawn to a little cat like creature he could see in the grass nearby.  
'Lothal and that's a lothcat.' Lyrics grinned, resting one elbow on Axe's shoulder. 'Weird little things, cute and cuddly one moment then they turn vicious without warning.'  
'Come on, let's go see if this is going to be a good crowd or not.' Beat-Box sighed, adjusting his braid around his neck. 'Beats standing around here anyway.'  
'Anything is better than standing around here.' Tenor replied, adjusting his headphones and rearranging his hair. 'What a dump.'  
'Guys, just go take a walk through town and stir up the people. Only one show is Imperial only, the other three are for the people. So go make sure the people are ready for you to raise the roof.' River insisted, a little tired of their constant attitudes.  
'Alright but no shadows. The constant guards are really killing my vibe.' Soprano intrusted, glaring daggers at the Imperial escort standing around them.  
'I'll keep these guys busy, don't worry. You just watch out for each other, there's no telling what dangers lurk around that city.' River chuckled, eyes flashing fire when one of the escorts opened his mouth. 'You know the rules, if you don't like it you can leave.'  
'You tell 'em River.' Bass chuckled, looking around again. 'We going or what?'  
'Let's go, there's nothing here worth hanging around for.' Beat-Box nodded, starting to head for the city before them.  
'I'll let you know where we're staying as soon as I get there.' River called after them before turning and heading back into the ship.  
  
The Rhythm Kings didn't need to think about it, they naturally fell into step as they walked into the city and looked around slowly. They were relieved to see their posters adorning the walls, promising the people three shows starting in two days time.  
'Well look at that, the Empire actually remembered to put the posters up this time.' Beat-Box remarked, re-tucking the tip of his braid.  
'Well that's a big surprise.' Lyrics grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
'Here we go, the people are starting to notice.' Vox uttered, adjusting his tinted glasses and bracing for a lukewarm reception.  
'Look, it's the Rhythm Kings!' a young woman called, pointing towards them.  
'They actually came!' another woman cried, starting to approach the band. 'The Rhythm Kings actually came out here!'  
'The Rhythm Kings are here!' a male voice this time and the crowd really started to surge.  
'Rhythm Kings! Rhythm Kings! Rhythm Kings!'  
'Well this isn't what I expected.' Tenor chuckled, reaching out to a young Rodian female that came towards them.  
'This is a Coruscant crowd, not Outer Rim.' Cymbal agreed, welcoming two young Twi'lek girls under his arms for a picture.  
'I love Lothal.' Axe crowed, lifting up a couple of young Rodian kids so their father could take a picture of them all.  
  
Spreading out a little and really getting into the mood of the crowd, the Rhythm Kings were all too happy to spend their downtime surrounded by adoring fans of every species. The crowd was really well behaved too, those who had already had a chance to take pictures and get autographs moved back so other people could get in and spend some time up close to the Rhythm Kings.  
'I can't believe this. Our fans aren't usually this polite.' Bass laughed, crouching to sign the holocards a couple of Ugnaughts were holding up.  
'Hope we'll see you at one of our public shows.' Treble nodded, crouching in the middle of a Twi'lek family for pictures and cuddles.  
'I almost don't want to leave this place.' Blues mused, crouching for a picture with a teenaged blue-haired boy.  
'That's right, we've got the same colour.' Pop nodded, chuckling as a young Twi'lek girl wrapped his braid around her shoulders and looked at the matching shades of purple.  
'I wish all our meet and greets were this vibrant.' Soprano commented, wrapping his arms around two Twi'leks; a vibrant yellow man and his snow white wife.  
'Well hello there.' Rock purred, welcoming a paler green Twi'lek in for a hug. 'I haven't seen a beauty like yours before.'  
  
Smiling fondly as he finished taking pictures with a teenaged human female, Axe's jaw dropped in disbelief at the next fan approaching him. Of all the races he'd expected to see here, out in the middle of absolutely nowhere, he hadn't been prepared for this interaction.  
'Is that a Lasat?' Lyrics uttered, leaning closer to Axe.  
'Yeah, that's definitely a Lasat male.' Axe nodded, not taking his eyes off the rather impressive purple marked creature.  
'I thought they were wiped out by the Imps.' Vox remarked, joining the hushed conversation.  
'I guess there were a few lucky survivors.' Axe shrugged, struggling to wrap his mind around what he was witnessing.  
'Well go on, he's all yours Axe.' Blues grinned, nudging his brother lightly.  
'Thanks Blues.' Axe grinned, releasing the band holding his dreadlocks back and shaking them out with a rattling clatter.  
  
Striding forward, he stopped in front of the Lasat and took his usual performance stance, hips tipped to the right, arms loosely folded over his chest and head turned a little more to the left so the light caught the fragment of purple plastisteel he kept behind his ear unless they were taking publicity holos. Concentrating hard without changing his body language or expression, Axe was able to read the Lasat's aura and his jaw almost dropped. Grassy green and bright, sparkling pink twisted around the Lasat, the colours so wrong together and yet so very right. That particular shade of green was admiration and the pink was on the love spectrum but not romantic. This Lasat was a huge fan and he was almost in a panic at being this close to them.  
"Are you serious with that read?" Beat-Box whispered, their secret bond humming to life.  
"I couldn't make this up if I tried." Axe replied, unable to take his eyes off the swirling aura revealed to him.  
"Put him out of his misery will you?" Rock sighed, giving Axe a mental slap. "He's distracting me from reading this lovely Twi'lek."  
"Always thinking with your Decee." Axe chuckled, slapping Rock back. "Here goes nothing."  
  
Taking a chance, Axe closed the distance and reached out to the Lasat with a smile on his face. His stomach-churning aura glowed even brighter and finally Axe could break through the chaos swirling around and picked up on a voice that hummed with the strength of the Lasat.  
"Karabast…I can't…come on Zeb…I can't…" the voice was filled with conflict and nerves but the strength was undiminished.  
'Hey there, you okay?' Axe tried, putting a calming note through his own aura and hoping that maybe it would help.  
'Uh, yeah, just…I'm a huge fan and this…I didn't believe you…karabast, I'm making a fool of myself here.'  
'It's okay, everyone makes a fool of themselves sometimes. Let's start with something simple. What's your name?' Axe soothed, reaching out again but this time he let his hand rest on one massive arm. 'You probably know mine, right?'  
'I'm Garazeb Orrelios but most people call me Zeb.' the Lasat nodded, one tentative finger resting on Axe's hand. 'I know you as Axe, like most people but I guess you've got some other name your family uses.'  
'Nah, I've always been Axe. My father was a timber cutter on Naboo.' Axe chuckled, noting the calm blues starting to enter Zeb's aura. 'I've never met a Lasat before. I heard about what happened to your people and I'm sorry. I know that can't change what happened but I still wanted you to know.'  
'I haven't seen another of my people since that day.' Zeb sighed, a flash of black wrapping around him. 'I found a lot of comfort in your music while I was drifting, looking for a new place to call home. Whenever I was feeling low, I could always find a Rhythm Kings song to pick me up again.'  
'I'm glad we could help you through your darkest times.' Axe smiled, patting Zeb's hand lightly and moving to the side. 'You want to meet the rest of the crew?'  
'I…I'd like that.' Zeb replied, still tentative but he was warming up. 'But only if you guys aren't busy or anything.'  
'Don't worry about it, our first show isn't until tomorrow night.' Axe shrugged, leading Zeb into the middle of the group. 'So, what's your favourite song?'  
'I've got a few.' Zeb offered, the blues in his aura becoming stronger. 'You Make Me Wanna is special, it reminds me of my betrothed. Pop is my feel good song, been listening to it since it first came out and it's still special. Larger Than Life is another special one, it fits my new family.'  
'And here I thought you were more of a Hero kind of guy.' Cymbal remarked, reaching out to rest one hand on Zeb's arm. 'It's nice to meet you.'  
'Likewise.' Zeb replied, looking around slowly. 'I still can't believe you came out here.'  
'Believe it or not, we do listen to our fans. We were getting a lot of fan mail from Lothal so here we are.' Tenor shrugged, looking up at Zeb. 'Don't think I ever saw anything with your name on it though.'  
'I never sent anything. I'm so often travelling for work that I can't be sure where I'll be at any time.' Zeb sighed, ears perking up a little more. 'I didn't want the disappointment of hearing you'd be somewhere days after I left.'  
'We're here now and we've got three public shows planned. I have a feeling we'll see you there enjoying the vibe.' Vox nodded, smiling up at Zeb. 'It's going to be great.'  
'I've got some time off and since these shows are meant to be free I might show up more than once.' Zeb chuckled, his nerves disappearing as he came to realise the Rhythm Kings were just ordinary people.  
'We'd love to see you there.' Lyrics agreed, patting his pockets for a moment. 'Ah, I knew we had some of these bigger ones around somewhere.'  
  
Making sure to never seem like they were ignoring everyone else to get to know Zeb better, the Rhythm Kings worked hard to be certain everyone got all the photos and autographs they wanted. But Zeb never strayed from the middle of the group, his aura smoothing out as he watched over the Kings and talked to them when they had a few moments. He couldn't stop touching the bantha leather band Lyrics had given him, the band name shining out in silver stitching and twelve jewels in different colours representing the singers.  
  
Setting up a holorecorder, the band all gathered around Zeb for a special image, almost blinded by the joyful aura around him but that didn't matter. They were here to win over the people and that's exactly what the Rhythm Kings intended to do. For them, getting the support of the people was far more important than any show they were going to do, the people would prove to be the key to fulfilling the real reason why the Rhythm Kings had come to Lothal.  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
That night, hidden away from the prying eyes of the Empire, the Rhythm Kings made absolutely certain that no one had bugged their room and set up their portable barriers to block any attempts to listen or watch them from outside. Once that was done, they settled on the floor in the main room in readiness for their usual nightly ritual.  
  
Knees touching and open hands placed on top of each other to create an unbroken circle around River's hover chair, the twelve performers closed their eyes and started to hum softly. Slowing their breathing and closing their eyes, they fell into the trance state they had learned from Kit Fisto years ago. This trance state had been a huge help while they were learning to control their gift and now they used it to refocus them and gain total privacy for their secret mission.  
  
Shoulders drooping a little more and heads falling forward, each Rhythm member visualised a golden ribbon passing from their hands to River as he stood up and raised his hands to the ceiling. The ribbons wrapped around River, bathing him in a golden glow and creating a solid anchor for their ritual. Through the use of this particular ritual, they were able to extend the reach of their telepathic skills and communicate directly with their true home.  
  
Sorting through the voices in their heads, dismissing millions of voices and pushing through the chaos they lived with, they narrowed down their search before connecting with someone so very precious to them all. They could have picked anyone to connect with this but presence shone the brightest of all.  
"Good evening my boys." Emily chuckled, her love and affection filling them all. "So what is the latest news?"  
"Lothal is a good target for us, buir. The Empire has a strong presence here for reasons as yet unknown to us." Pop replied, sending her what little Intel they had already gathered.  
"That is good news. It won't be the Washington fleet though, we're a little busy protecting Ryloth. The Canberra fleet is out that way, I'll pass the Intel to David." Emily offered, sending pride across their connection.  
"Now that we know who to contact, we can reach buir David with relative ease." Beat-Box chuckled, taking great strength from Emily's easy acceptance of their unique gift.  
"I'm so proud of you boys for taking this risk. You're really doing the Loyalist GAR a great service out there." Emily praised, letting her sons feel the good they were doing for their brothers. "Your Intel has saved countless lives."  
"We might yet be able to save more lives. We've made contact with a local Rebel cell, though they don't realise we're actually Loyalist GAR yet." Rock added, bringing up mental pictures of some of the people they had talked to since arriving on Lothal.  
"That is good news. The Lothal sector Rebels have thus far been very difficult to make contact with. I hope one of you is carrying our greeting message." Emily acknowledged, a faint flash of excitement passing between them.  
"I've got it, buir. I've got the biggest in with the Rebel group." Axe confirmed, flicking through a couple of contact plans he had already thought through.  
"I wish you luck Axe. We have tried several times to make contact with that cell but so far they have either not received our messages or are ignoring them." Emily sighed, a faint taste of exhaustion coming through the link.  
"Get some rest, buir. We'll handle things here and get as much Intel to the Canberra as we can." Beat-Box suggested, a ripple of calm flowing over them.  
"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight my dear boys, sleep well and peaceful dreams to you all." Emily smiled, her joy so sweet to them.  
  
Breaking the link and slowly coming up from their trance, they sat quietly for a few minutes before getting up. Stretching and shaking out a few lingering aches, the team sunk down on the couches arranged around the living room and relaxed. Sometimes it was hard to keep going, separated from the main force but they also knew that their mission was vitally important to the Loyalist GAR. Plus they were getting a great laugh at how stupid the Imps were. They had no idea that the hottest singing sensation in the galaxy was actually working for the Loyalist GAR, sending Intel back on the various planets they visited.  
'We're really going to have to focus on tomorrow's show. We screw that up and all our other gigs will be cancelled.' Beat-Box sighed, sagging back into the comfortable cushions around him.  
'I hate having to stroke those Imp egos.' Cymbal growled, stretching out on the floor and grunting when Bass decided to use him as a footrest.  
'We all hate that, Cymbal. But what else can we do? If we don't stroke Imp egos, we'll lose our free access to most of the galaxy.' Bass shrugged, using his heels to work at the knots in Cymbal's back.  
'We could be doing so much more for the war effort though. With our training, we could turn the tide against our enemies.' Vox offered, curling into Beat-Box's side.  
'But without our Intel, our allies would have a hard time finding the right planets to hit to keep pushing the Empire back.' Pop replied, sprawling in one of the armchairs.  
'I still worry for the future of Lothal. Once the Canberra fleet liberates this world and moves on, what's to stop the Imps coming back? It's clear that the Imps have a vested interest in this place.' Blues questioned, settling in Pop's lap and snuggling close.  
'Most likely buir will activate a guarding fleet to patrol the Lothal system and keep the Imps out.' Treble offered, dropping onto one of the couches.  
'I can't wait for when we get the order to abandon this stupid undercover work.' Lyrics remarked, settling beside Treble and cuddling close.  
'I'll second that idea.' Soprano agreed, taking the other armchair and letting his body go limp.  
'I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this. Makes a change from being ignored by most of the galaxy.' Rock remarked, sinking down beside Cymbal.  
'I admit, I'm enjoying the popularity. I never dreamed we'd become galactic famous.' Tenor nodded, stretching out on the last couch peacefully.  
'Let's be honest here. The music allows us to connect with people we otherwise couldn't get near. Just look at how many Rebel cells we're contacted.' Axe chuckled, joining Tenor on the couch and snuggling with him joyfully.  
'Not to mention the extra funding for the Loyalist GAR.' River added, rubbing at his thighs as he hobbled over to sink down beside Vox. 'Ohh, my aching shebs.'  
'Regretting your choice to take the chair?' Beat-Box asked, tucking Vox closer and kissing his hair. 'Rest vod, I've got you.'  
'Maybe a little. It's not so bad when I'm plugged in but that first half hour after disconnecting is painful.' River shrugged, resting his head on the back of the couch. 'It's a small price to pay to achieve our goals.'  
'Here's hoping it all works out in the end.' Lyrics shrugged, running his fingers through Treble's hair lightly. 'I'd still rather be fighting alongside our brothers but this serves a good purpose too.'  
  
Falling quiet again, the Rhythm Kings snuggled closer to each other and a sleepy feeling fell over the room. Watching over his lads, River smiled softly as he eased to his feet and moved around the room, rousing his boys and sending them to the bedroom he'd prepared for them. At first they were reluctant to move but with a little gentle coaxing, he got all twelve up and shuffling into the bedroom. Stripping off and curling up in one big pile, they quickly settled and started snoring, just another night in the life of the hottest show in the galaxy.  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
Standing backstage and listening to the screaming crowd waiting for them, the Rhythm Kings couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Last night had been such a bore, trying to perform for row upon row of black, spiritless buckets that stayed perfectly still. It had taken them nearly an hour just to coax their audience to sway slowly from side to side. But judging by the almost deafening roar they could hear, the Rhythm Kings were confident tonight would be a much better show. Last night had been tough, it was hard to care when their audience didn't care about the music. It was fairly common for the Imps, they just didn't care for the music. The only reason it was demanded that the opening performance was Imperial only was so if they didn't like the music, the civilians didn't get to hear it.  
  
Smoothing out his simple white tee shirt and resecuring his braid loosely around his neck, Beat-Box made sure his microphone was secure and looked around at his brothers. Dressed in their usual performance gear, a little shimmer mousse worked into their hair and a rather special surprise hidden on their clothes, they were ready to pull out all the stops and reward the crowd for being so patient with them.  
'You've got one hell of a crowd out there guys.' River grinned, gliding over to them. 'The arena is completely packed, it looks like just about everyone on Lothal is here.'  
'Well then, we'd better start with a big song.' Lyrics grinned, finishing lacing up his boots and getting to his feet.  
'All Rise?' Tenor suggested, working  little more shimmer mousse into his hair to be sure every strand was coated.  
'We do that at almost every gig. We need something new to start with.' Soprano shrugged, turning around so Bass could finish his trademark chest bandages. 'Something special to reward that amazing crowd out there.'  
'Well what about Bringin' Da Noise?' Bass offered, securing the last turn of the bandages and making sure they wouldn't come undone.  
'Yeah, we haven't opened with that for ages.' Rock agreed, stretching his back and making sure he was all warmed up and ready to go.  
'The last time we opened with that, the show was absolutely amazing. I say we do it again.' Treble nodded, fluffing out his sleeves and adjusting his white headband.  
'Sounds like we've got a solid plan. Let's do this.' Beat-Box chuckled, pumped up and ready to get on stage. 'Cue it up River and let's give Lothal a reason to forget their woes.'  
'Take your places, guys. Good luck out there.' River replied, turning and heading for the sound board to cue up their opening.  
  
Sharing one last group hug, the team broke and headed for the lifts that would raise them up onto the stage. Just getting the stage built had been a major headache, the Imps had built it too small for a start and they hadn't been prepared to make it bigger but after much arguing and refusal to perform until something was done, they eventually got a stage that was much safer for them and a truly huge arena to fill up with screaming fans.  
  
Taking their places on the lift platforms, they posed and waited, hearts already racing as their opening theme started up and the strobe lights overhead flared bright white for a moment before the rest of the lighting display kicked into action. The lights were carefully selected to match their unique looks and lined up to highlight their arrivals on stage.  
'Alright, here we go. They've played some of the hottest venues across the galaxy, and now they've landed on Lothal. So make some noise for the one and only Rhythm Kings!'  
  
Rising up on their platforms, already feeling the incredible vibe coming from the crowd, the Rhythm Kings could hardly believe what they were seeing. The crowd was already pumping, young and old chanting as one to welcome the Rhythm Kings onto the stage. There was a certain logic to the crowd, with the younger fans to the front and the older ones further back but most incredible of all was the fact that people weren't crammed in shoulder to shoulder. Everyone had some room to move and really get into the spirit of things, a very rare sight at a Rhythm Kings concert. Usually the people were packed so tight they could barely breathe.  
  
Stepping off their platforms, they started to clap their hands overhead, warming the crowd up for their opening song. Bouncing on their toes, they lined up and listened as the chanting and cheering started to settle down a little. A moment to catch their breath and the opening music started up behind them and they kicked their show off with a burst of energy.

_Bringin' da noise_  
_Bring down the house_  
_We came here to turn the party out_  
_Say come on, come on_  
_Let's raise the roof_  
_And give `em proof_  
_That we can get loose ya'll_  
  
_Bringin' da noise_  
_Bring down the house_  
_We came here to turn the party out_  
_Say come on, come on_  
_Let's raise the roof_  
_And give `em proof_  
_That we can get loose ya'll_

Flying high off the energy of the crowd, they moved with a fluid grace through their dance steps and stayed in perfect harmony. Jump, left slide, right slide, back two three, spin, groin thrust, forward hop…the steps ran through their heads as they gave over to the music and the crowd. This was heaven really, the perfect feedback loop between performers and audience. A rare thing for the Rhythm Kings, they usually had to deal with problems from the moment they stepped onto the stage.  
  
Keeping up with the complex steps, hands and feet going in two completely different patterns, they rocked out freely, watching the crowd following their steps. Zombie left, bounce two three, zombie right, bounce two three, left turn and glide. Butt wriggle, right turn and glide. Butt wriggle, claw hands run to belt, shimmy and turn. Bouncing again, they split into four smaller groups and spread out, sending the crowd into a frenzy as they set off in a stunning pattern of somersaults and flips without losing the beat of the song or drowning out the words.  
  
Bouncing back up and reforming their line, they left the crowd stunned as Lyrics, Tenor, Axe, Treble, Pop and Rock suddenly lifted off the ground and glided up smoothly. Entering a stable hover just above the heads of their fellow stars, they continued to dance as if they were still on the solid stage below. Hips left, hips right, stretch and hip roll. Toes, pelvic thrust and back two three. Shoulder roll forward, head bang two three, shoulder roll backwards, head bang two three. Chest stroke, hop left, hop right and hip swing turn.  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
Mixing things up with some sappy romantic numbers and plenty of high energy dance numbers and a few rap centric numbers so Soprano could really show off his skills, the Rhythm Kings worked their crowd for all they could. It didn't seem to matter what stunts they pulled or how crude some of their songs could be, the crowd kept screaming for more. The guys were happy to give it, going well past the usual three hour concert without any sign of slowing down.  
  
But as they neared the end of the fifth hour, Beat-Box signalled for some quiet background music and stepped forward, holding up his hands for some quiet as the main spotlight landed on him. Catching his breath and draining one of the water bottles hidden along the front of the stage, he looked across the silent audience and smiled.  
'On behalf of the Rhythm Kings I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of you for turning out tonight and supporting us. We'd love to keep singing for you but then we'd have nothing left for our remaining shows here on Lothal. We really hope to see you all again at our meet and greet tomorrow morning and tomorrow night for another rocking show. You are seriously the best audience we've ever been in front of and we really can't thank you enough for that. We love you all! You are the reason we keep touring around and putting on these shows!' Beat-Box called, his voice carrying in the silent arena.  
'Thank you, goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow night. We love Lothal!' the rest of the Kings called, waving to their adoring fans as the lights dimmed.  
  
Returning to their lift platforms and striking their most familiar poses, they all breathed a sigh of relief as they were whisked away out of sight. They still loved their fans and would come back tomorrow with a new collection of songs and an extra boost of energy stored up but right now they just wanted to sit down and rest.  
'That was great guys. The transport is waiting by the back door if you want to head straight back.' River grinned, coming over to them with the microphone box on his lap.  
'Bed sounds good right now. I'm exhausted.' Axe nodded, covering a jaw cracking yawn with one hand as he removed his headset and set it in the box.  
'Yeah, straight back to our suite. It's been a log day.' slipping one arm around Axe's back and rubbing at his eyes.  
'Go on guys, head for the transport. I'll be right behind you.' River coaxed, accepting the headsets and plugging them in to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Bringin' Da Noise" by N*SYNC


	2. Shock Discovery

Needed to get away from their adoring fans and blow off some steam before the second show, Rock, Pop and Blues unloaded their speeder bikes from the ship and headed out into the open plains around the city. Wearing ordinary civilian clothes and their faces protected with brightly painted helmets, they raced across the grassland as fast as they could. They so rarely got to get away and have some fun, they were always so busy with shows and tours so when the chance came for them to unwind and let loose, they grabbed it with both hands.  
  
Spotting something in the distance and getting a really weird read on whatever was out there, Pop dropped off the accelerator and turned, the inbuilt HUD in his helmet bringing up a distance to the anomaly he could just make out. Making a judgement call, he pushed his bike to the limit, distinctly uncomfortable about what he was feeling. The last time he'd felt such a mingle of powerful emotions; the Loyalist GAR had been dealt a devastating blow with the decimation of the 525th Battalion.  
  
Heart in his throat as he squeezed the accelerator again, Pop shot towards the anomaly, determined to do whatever he could to put an end to those dark emotions. He had no idea what was ahead but he trusted in his HUD and his training to get him through whatever was out there. And of course, he trusted in Rock and Blues to watch his back just in case there were any nasty surprises lurking around.  
  
Closing the distance fast, Pop eased off the accelerator again and swept out a little so he didn't disturb whatever was out there. A twitch of his nose and his HUD gave him a zoomed in view of his target destination. A cold bolt of dread raced down Pop's back as he re-evaluated the situation and recognised just what had pulled him in this direction. He still couldn't fully explain it but now he knew he'd made the right choice. The anomaly wasn't just some random thing. The zoom revealed a figure sprawled in the grass.  
  
Dropping speed, he cruised up beside the figure and his mouth went dry. Ripping off his helmet as he dismounted, he ran to the limp figure and reached out to touch his arm lightly. He was still warm, Pop took that for a good sign as he glanced over his shoulder.  
'One of you grab my kit, I'm going to need it.' Pop instructed, turning his attention back to the downed figure. 'Hang in there Zeb; you're in good hands now.'  
'I've got it.' Rock replied, hurrying over to Pop's side.  
'Want me to call the others?' Blues asked, dropping to his knees beside Zeb.  
'Not yet. First we need to roll him over.' Pop sighed, trying to figure out how to do this safely and without causing Zeb any further pain. 'Rock, you take his feet, Blues support his head. We roll towards us.'  
  
Grunting with the effort of rolling the mighty Lasat over, the trio settled him on his back and made him as comfortable as possible before Pop opened his medical kit and grabbed the scanner. Thankfully his medical kit was adjustable, allowing him to render emergency aid to any species he encountered with just a few changes.  
'What can we do to help?' Blues asked, idly plucking bits of dead grass from Zeb's beard.  
'For now, just sit and wait. I need to check him over first.' Pop replied, running the scanner over Zeb's lax body and frowning as he gazed at the results. 'Well that's weird. According to this, there's nothing wrong with him.'  
'That's not right. Something is clearly wrong.' Rock sighed, brushing grass and dirt from Zeb's legs. 'Run it again.'  
'I can't explain it. These scans show nothing is wrong. He should be up and about.' Pop shrugged, running the scan again and getting the same results.  
  
Jumping a little when Zeb groaned and twitched his ears, Pop summoned a smile and reached out to lightly touch Zeb's cheek. He wasn't sure it would offer the same calming effect it did for his brothers but he had to try.  
'Easy Zeb, you're safe now. You're among friends.' Pop offered, his smile growing as Zeb's yellow eyes opened slowly. 'I don't know how long you've been unconscious, we only just found you.'  
'Pop?' Zeb asked, squinting for a moment.  
'I'm here Zeb, along with Rock and Blues.' Pop nodded, shifting a little to shade Zeb's face with his shoulders. 'Can you tell us what happened?'  
'I was scouting the area…reported back to Ghost…saw Agent Kallus around…I confronted him…he stabbed me…I hit the ground…then it goes blank.' Zeb sighed, struggling to remember just those few details.  
'Stabbed you where? I'm not seeing any blood anywhere.' Pop coaxed, untangling some grass from Zeb's facial hair.  
'Neck, from behind.' Zeb replied, pressing into Pop's hand lightly. 'It's all numb…I can't feel anything…what's wrong?'  
'I don't know Zeb. My medscans show nothing.' Pop sighed, curling his free hand over Zeb's shoulder. 'Rock, come around the other side and help sit him up.'  
'Just relax; you're safe with us, Zeb.' Rock grinned, crawling around to kneel opposite Pop and lending his strength to sit Zeb up.  
  
Dragging his kit closer, Pop scanned the pale skin closely and found a tiny mark left by a syringe. Pulling out a couple of swabs, he took samples from around the wound and sealed them to prevent contamination before helping to ease Zeb back down.  
'I will find an answer to this Zeb, I give you my word. I'll figure this out for you.' Pop promised, lightly rubbing his thumb over Zeb's cheek. 'I'll figure out what he injected you with.'  
'I can't move…it's all numb.' Zeb admitted, his fear almost blinding the three telepaths. 'I can feel the wound but nothing below it.'  
'Getting worked up isn't going to make things any better.' Blues soothed, running his fingers lightly over Zeb's head. 'We'll take care of you; it's going to be okay.'  
'Blues, you're the sneakiest of us. Head back to the ship and grab one of the hovercarts with removable sides. We'll need the sides plus a mattress and bedding.' Pop nodded, the idea striking him from nowhere. 'And don't get caught.'  
'I'm on it.' Blues replied, working out of his jacket and folding it into a pillow for Zeb. 'I won't be long, just sit tight.'  
'Funny, very funny.' Zeb sighed, settling into the pillow and closing his eyes. 'Karabast.'  
'It could always be worse, Zeb. At least we found you.' Pop grinned, shifting to sit beside him and touching his arm lightly. 'Rock, go grab the emergency blankets off my speeder.'  
'You got it.' Rock nodded, scrambling up and darting for their speeders.  
  
Jogging back with the two blankets, Rock dropped one and ripped open the seal on the other. Pulling out the soft turquoise blanket, he flicked it over Zeb and smoothed it out before tucking it in lightly. For now he put the purple blanket aside, he would wait for Pop's call before adding it to the mix.  
"Spectre 1 to Spectre 4. Come in Spectre 4. Spectre 1 to Spectre 4. Do you read, Spectre 4?"  
'My comm.' Zeb sighed, lifting his head a little.  
'I've got it.' Rock grinned, lifting the blanket and finding the commlink on Zeb's belt. 'You want to tell him or would you rather one of us do it?'  
'I'll do it. He doesn't know you.' Zeb replied, shifting a little on the pillow. 'I have no idea how to explain this.'  
"Spectre 1 to Spectre 4. Where are you?"  
'I read you Spectre 1.' Zeb replied, shooting Rock a grateful smile as he shuffled closer and held the comm over Zeb's face.  
"Where have you been, Spectre 4? We've been trying to reach you for the last five hours."  
'I got into a…situation. I'm safe but, uh, I won't be making the rendezvous.' Zeb tried, clearly uncomfortable with this discussion but he was giving it his best.  
"Where are you? We'll come get you."  
'I…' Zeb started but he had no answer to that question.  
  
Reaching out to take the comm from Rock, Pop got to his feet and moved away just a little. He wasn't sure it was enough to keep Zeb from overhearing everything but he hoped he got the message and stayed calm.  
'Spectre 1, this is Purple King. Zeb was injured in a confrontation with Agent Kallus. I am attempting to treat his condition but I have never seen anything like this before. Do not worry, I have extensive medical training, your friend is safe in my hands.' Pop offered, careful not to give away too much.  
"I don't know who you are and I don't really care. Just leave Zeb somewhere and we'll pick him up. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you make it sound."  
'Let me spell it out then. There is an injection mark in the back of his neck and he can't feel anything below that mark. He's completely immobilised by whatever this condition is. So no, I won't just leave him somewhere for anyone to stumble upon. If you're serious about his safety, you'll meet me at the Rhythm Kings concert tonight.' Pop explained, rubbing at his forehead.  
"How will I find you?"  
'Just look for the purple king, you'll figure it out.' Pop chuckled, shutting the connection and returning to Zeb. 'Charming friend you have there.'  
'He's just looking out for us.' Zeb replied, one ear twitching sharply. 'Karabast.'  
'Problem?' Rock asked, returning the comm to Zeb's belt.  
'This is humiliating. I've got an itch and I can't even scratch it.' Zeb grumbled, ear twitching again as he shook his head to try and ease his discomfort.  
'So let someone else be your hands for a little while.' Pop coaxed, reaching out to rub at Zeb's twitching ear. 'You're my patient now and that means I'm responsible for every aspect of your recovery. Even the rather…personal bits.'  
'Oh karabast.' Zeb groaned, ears drooping in embarrassment.  
'Unless Lasat equipment is substantially different from humanoid, or even if it is, it's no big deal. I served as a combat medic for a while before I joined the Kings. I've seen a lot of things, nothing really surprises me anymore.' Pop shrugged, leaning back on one hand.  
'But that's kind of personal for a combat medic.' Zeb protested, looking up at pop with wide eyes.  
'We jump in wherever we're needed. Whenever the doctors were flooded with casualties, I'd jump in and do whatever was necessary to help. It's a dirty job sometimes but someone had to do it.' Pop replied, reaching out to brush some blown grass off Zeb's head. 'I learned that it doesn't matter about our species or race, we're all mostly the same underneath.'  
'Except you can tell gory stories while you're eating.' Rock chuckled, shaking his head slowly.  
'Hey, any chance of a drink?' Zeb asked, trying to distract the pair away from their disturbing conversation. 'I can taste the grass stuck in my throat.'  
  
Working together to sit Zeb up again, Pop held him up as Rock unhooked his canteen and removed the cap. Really, this wasn't much different to when they used to tend to their brothers after a battle. The only real difference was the fact Zeb was too big and heavy for a single clone to move without help.  
'I hate to be the one to say this but have you considered what we're going to do tonight?' Rock asked, holding his canteen steady for Zeb. 'Beat-Box will kill you if you throw the gig.'  
'We'll just have to think creative. Remember when we did that show on Mandalore? Those dumb Imps never realised we were hiding a rebel sympathiser in the wings.' Pop replied, lightly running his hand over Zeb's arm to check for any muscle twitches.  
'Yeah, I remember. But I'm not sure that trick will work again.' Rock sighed, lowering his canteen. 'That better?'  
'Yeah, thanks.' Zeb nodded, turning to Pop. 'What are you talking about?'  
'The best way to hide your situation from the Imps.' Pop explained, easing Zeb back down and settling beside him. 'It's not safe to leave you alone in the suite, especially since it as an Imp agent that caused this. So we'll figure out a way to keep you safe and out of Imp hands even while we're performing.'  
'What about my friends?' Zeb asked, letting his eyes close as he relaxed.  
'You really want Spectre 1 to have to help with personal business?' Pop shrugged, reaching for his scanner again and trying to get some idea of what had struck Zeb down.  
'Uh, oh second thoughts…'  
'Well, I guess we could work it like that time we had to smuggle that Bothan off Coruscant so he could take Intel back to his people.' Rock suggested, relaxing back on his elbows.  
'Ah yes, the good old forgetful idiots trick.' Pop chuckled, scratching his head as his scan came up with nothing again. 'Shouldn't be hard to fool our escorts that Zeb was always on the ship with us and we decided it was safe enough to bring him out to watch the show.'  
'Not sure I like that idea.' Zeb grumbled, one eye cracking open. The bucket heads around here aren't that stupid.'  
'Our escorts are that stupid. They only came onboard once all the gear was loaded and we were almost ready to leave Coruscant. They have no idea what we loaded up.' Rock grinned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 'They won't even question it.'  
  
``````` ````````` ``````

_Boom and never let you try to stop me_   
_Born to fly sky high up to the top see_   
_Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears_   
_Millennium sound to motivate the future years_   
_And you can either be scared or get prepared_   
_Against all odds I bet you never would've dared_   
_To make these moves and take flight like me_   
_To come through for the world prophecy_   
_Space connect to overthrow your interception_   
_Ready or not make it hot_   
_That ain't no question_   
_Get Rhythm and put your head to the sky_   
_Keep the faith_   
_One love from Soprano_

Watching the Rhythm Kings dancing high above the stage, River kept one eye on their repulsors and the other on Zeb beside him. They were hidden in the shadows on the right wing of the stage, completely out of sight of the crowds below but gifted with the best seat in the house really. They could see everything but because the massive speakers were facing the crowd, they weren't completely deafened by the music.  
  
Soprano drifted back into the line once his rap was finished, moving back into the dance steps without missing a step as they pushed the song up higher and higher. The crowd was jumping to the beat, singing and dancing along with such joy.  
'Enjoying the show, Zeb?' River asked, sliding closer and readjusting the straw leading to the water bottle secured to the side of his hoverbed.  
'This is better than I thought.' Zeb nodded, not taking his eyes off the flying performers on stage.  
'Still think Pop was crazy to suggest this?' River grinned, adjusting the pillow to give Zeb a better view of the Kings.  
'Maybe a little.' Zeb chuckled, shifting on his pillow. 'Could use a hand on my right ear though.'  
'That's why I'm here.' River replied, reaching out to lightly rub at Zeb's ear. 'Better?'  
'Much, thanks.' Zeb smiled, going back to watching the show.  
  
Stirring up the crowd as they drifted back to the stage, the Kings thanked their fans for another fabulous show and promised to be back again the next night for one more. River was surprised by their early finish; he'd set up a listing for another five hour show so he quickly leaned over and cut the backing music before the next set could start. Cutting the microphone feeds and pushing back to grab the headset box, he moved back into position beside Zeb and opened the box in readiness.  
'I almost don't want to leave Lothal. These crowds are the best I've ever seen.' Cymbal remarked, tucking his headset in the box and making sure it was charging.  
'Yeah, I'm with you there Cymbal.' Treble agreed, plugging his headset in to recharge. 'It's nice to see such a wide age bracket out there.'  
'Did you see those teens in the front? Blue haired boy and his girlfriend.' Tenor chuckled, handing over his headset and slipping off his headband.  
'Did you have a good time, Zeb?' Axe asked, topping up Zeb's water bottle quickly.  
'Best night of my life.' Zeb grinned, looking around at the guys. 'I couldn't see much from where I was last night.'  
'That's what I was hoping to hear.' Pop chuckled, unbuckling his arm guards as he came over to Zeb. 'All going to plan, you'll get to enjoy tomorrow night from the same spot.'  
'I'd really like that but…what about my friends?' Zeb nodded, a flicker of concern in his eyes.  
'Right here Zeb.' another voice broke into the conversation and the atmosphere instantly changed.  
  
Gathering around Zeb, the Rhythm Kings raised their fists and looked around slowly. They had all grown rather protective of Zeb since Pop explained the situation and his desire to find an answer to this.  
'Guys, it's okay. That's Spectre 1, you can trust him.' Zeb insisted, trying to catch a glimpse of his friends through the wall of bodied around him.  
'Are you absolutely sure, Zeb?' Pop asked, head snapping around when he spotted movement.  
'Trust me, I know their voices better than anything.' Zeb nodded, giving up on trying to see anything beyond the Kings. They certainly knew how to put up a guard line.  
'Alright, if you say it's Spectre one, I'll run with it.' Pop replied, lowering his hands and stepping forward. 'I see you figured out my message.'  
'Wasn't as hard as you make it seem.' Spectre 1 remarked, emerging from the shadows. 'No one else on Lothal would have the guts to call themselves a King and your hair is a dead giveaway.'  
'Stand down guys, this is the one I was talking to earlier.' Pop chuckled, letting his shoulders drop a little more.  
'We're not alone here.' Beat-Box warned, still scanning the shadows.  
'Come on, everyone over here.' Spectre 1 instructed, folding his arms across his chest and watching the Kings closely.  
  
Emerging from the shadows, two young humans and a Twi'lek female made their way over to stand around Spectre 1, equally unfriendly looks on their faces.  
'Hey, those are the teens I saw getting real cuddly in the front row.' Tenor piped up, staring at the pair in shock.  
'He was at the first meet and greet too. I took a pic with him.' Blues added, eyeing the boy warily.  
'I never forget a pretty face.' Rock nodded, meeting the pale green eyes of the Twi'lek.  
'Lyrics, move over. I can't see a thing.' Zeb groused, shifting to try and peer past Lyrics.  
'Sorry about that Zeb.' Lyrics replied, moving to the side. 'You know, it's considered manners to introduce yourselves.'  
'Not helping Lyrics.' Pop sighed, approaching the smaller group. 'But he has a point. You probably know us all by name and yet we know nothing more about you than the fact he's Spectre 1 and you're all friends with Zeb.'  
'Drop the act Kanan. They didn't have to take me in and take care of me until Pop finds answers.' Zeb weighed into the conversation, voice thick with frustration.  
  
Stepping forward again when Kanan dropped his arms, Pop offered a hand in friendship and hoped that it was enough. The last thing they needed was for an argument to break out here, or worst still a full on brawl.  
'Kanan Jarrus and this is my crew; Hera, Sabine and Ezra. You already know Zeb.' Kanan offered, clasping Pop's hand firmly. 'Now, perhaps you can explain the situation.'  
'I don't have any more answer than I did earlier. Medical scans indicate nothing is wrong but clearly something has affected him severely.' Pop admitted, squeezing the bridge of his nose lightly. 'He's completely dependant on others to take care of him.'  
'I can hear you Pop.' Zeb called, his agitation growing sharply.  
'Would you prefer I tell them nothing and let them see you without knowing what's going on?' Pop asked, half turning to Zeb. 'At least now they can prepare mentally before coming closer.'  
'Yeah, I guess.' Zeb allowed, a hint of discomfort in his voice. 'I could use a hand over here.'  
'What do you need?' Beat-Box asked, moving to stand beside Zeb.  
'It's kinda personal.' Zeb uttered, beckoning Beat-Box to lean in closer with a flick of his head.  
  
Turning back to Kanan and the others, Pop shrugged faintly as Beat-Box called for the rest of the guys to form a barrier between Zeb and his friends. They didn't block his sight line to his friends but they stopped Kanan and the others from seeing what was going on.  
'When I said completely dependant, I meant it. Zeb is unable to feel or move anything from the neck down. He can't even scratch when he gets a facial itch. He's unable to feed himself or take care of other personal needs.' Pop explained, putting everything on the table for Kanan.  
'And by personal, you mean…' Kanan's eyes widened in shock. 'He can't even hit the 'fresher?'  
'Nope, I had to catheterise him to prevent any accidents like that.' Pop uttered, pointing over his shoulder. 'That barrier is a likely sign that his bottle needed to be emptied again.'  
'Uh Pop…is it meant to be this colour?' Soprano asked, padding over with a biohazard bag in his hands. 'That doesn't look normal to me but I'm no expert.'  
'Zeb, start drinking more. You're getting dehydrated.' Pop instructed, glancing in the bag for a moment. 'It's the right colour but way too dark for normal.'  
'For some reason I expected it to be yellow.' Soprano noted, sealing the bag around the bottle of dark green fluid.  
'If it was, I'd really be worried. Remember Soprano, not everyone is human.' Pop chuckled, shaking his head slowly. 'Go put that away, I'll run some tests on it when we get back to the suite. Maybe there's a clue in that lot.'  
'Okay, that's more information than I ever wanted about Zeb.' Ezra groaned, looking a little green himself. 'I was quite happy not knowing that.'  
'Spent years as a combat medic before joining the Kings, nothing bothers me when it comes to medical situations. I've seen it all and treated so many different races that I've lost count.' Pop shrugged, looking back over his shoulder. 'All good now Zeb?'  
'Yeah, we're good.' Zeb nodded, his strew securely tucked in the corner of his mouth.  
'Mind if we see him now?' Hera asked, rubbing at her shoulder lightly.  
'Just for a few minutes. It's been a long day and I'd really like to get him back to the suite and a proper bed.' Pop nodded, moving aside. 'You're welcome to tag along, there's plenty of room.'  
'We'd appreciate that.' Kanan agreed, striding through the group to stop beside Zeb's hoverbed.  
  
Catching the chair someone shoved towards him, Kanan sat and waited for the rest of the crew to gather around Zeb's bed. Ezra and Sabine hopped up to sit on the bed as Hera sank down opposite Kanan.  
'What happened, Zeb?' she asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder lightly.  
'It's all still fuzzy. I remember the scouting mission and reporting back with my findings. I was turning to head back to the ship when I spotted Agent Kallus beside a speeder. I know I shouldn't have but I challenged him. He got around behind me, I don't know how but he jabbed me in the neck with something. I fell and passed out, I don't know where he went.' Zeb explained, recalling a few more details but nothing of huge help. 'Karabast, I hate this.'  
'I'm sure it's only temporary, Zeb. You'll be back to terrorising the bucket heads before you know it.' Sabine grinned, flicking her hair out of her eyes.  
'Pop is looking for answers but so far nothing. Whatever Kallus did, it doesn't show on scans.' Zeb grumbled, giving Hera a grateful look as she helped him reclaim his straw. 'I'm lucky they found me really.'  
'Has there been any improvement since you came around? Anything at all?' Kanan asked, a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
'Nothing, I keep trying but no response yet.' Zeb sighed, drinking deep to ease the lump in his throat. 'Patience isn't my thing, you know that.'  
'And here I thought asking for help wasn't your thing.' Blues chuckled, refilling Zeb's water bottle again. 'We'll be moving out on a couple of minutes. So if you four have anything hidden in the shadows that you need, better grab it now.'  
'No, we travel light. We don't really bother with carrying a lot of extra supplies.' Kanan replied, looking up at Blues.  
'Alright guys, let's move out. The crowds have eased off a little so we should be clear to slip out the back.' Beat-Box called, bracing for chaos at the doors they used.  
'Check that!' River barked, returning to the group. 'Cloaks and hoods all round. There's a paparazzi pack out there. Scans indicate its five deep all the way to the transport.'  
'Well that's going to make things tricky.' Pop sighed, approaching the bed and lightly resting one hand on Zeb's head.  
'Out just like I came in.' Zeb nodded, pressing into Pop's hand lightly.  
'No other choice.' Pop shrugged, ignoring the stunned looks as he ran his fingers over Zeb's face lightly. 'River, we're going to need extra gear for our new companions.'  
'Already on it.' River grinned, coming over to the bed and handing Kanan a long black cloak before tossing Sabine a dark blue sheet. 'I couldn't find the other gear sheet so you two will just have to get cosy and share that one.'  
'You might as well stay on the bed and huddle close.' Zeb suggested, closing his eyes and trying to relax. 'I came in with a pile of gear around my feet so no one will notice the difference.'  
'Don't give him that look Ezra. We gave him a thorough wash earlier.' Lyrics hissed, coming around to the foot of the bed. 'Get it sorted, it's been a long day and we're all exhausted.'  
'The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get more answers.' Kanan shrugged, getting up and shouldering into the cloak he'd been handed.  
'Well, this is hardly the strangest thing we've ever done.' Hera added, pulling her cloak on and flipping up the hood.  
'It's certainly close.' Sabine remarked, tucking her feet up and curling over Zeb's legs.  
  
Wrapping up in their cloaks and placing the last of their vital gear around Zeb, the Kings took their places around the bed and pulled up their hoods to completely cover their faces. The fabric was light enough for the wearers to see out but no one could see their faces behind the cloth.  
'Let's try to avoid becoming another tabloid headline.' River sighed, smoothing out the blanket wrapped over his legs and leading the group towards the doors.  
'Just close your eyes and relax, we've got this.' Pop soothed, drawing the sheet over Zeb's face to hide him from the cameras outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Space Cowboy" by N*SYNC


	3. Digging Deeper

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he emerged from his room, Tenor adjusted the crutch he was leaning on and headed towards the kitchen to check the kaf machine. He just hoped someone remembered to refill it and set the timer last night or someone else was already up and about. His head was still ringing a little from the night before and he felt absolutely awful but a hot soak and some breakfast would set him up for one more show before the long trip back home.  
  
Navigating around the table in the middle of the open living area, he picked up the scent of kaf and smiled tiredly. Someone had reset the machine last night, so that was one less thing to worry about right now. His morning was running smoothly for a chance and he knew there would be no hassle with getting a hot bath. His brothers always took care of him.  
'Good morning, Tenor.' an unfamiliar voice offered, startling Tenor out of his morning haze.  
  
Turning to confront the speaker, Tenor let out a rather unmanly yelp as his right leg buckled and he lost his balance. Bracing for a heavy impact, he was shocked when someone grabbed him from behind and hoisted him back to his feet.  
'What's going on out here?' River asked, emerging from the kitchen. 'Forget about Zeb's friends staying with us, did you?'  
'Zeb's…oh, yeah, I'm with you now.' Tenor nodded, accepting his crutch again. 'What happened to them sharing the room next to Zeb's?'  
'We did, we've been up for hours.' Kanan replied, making sure Tenor was steady on his feet before releasing him.  
'It's too early for this.' Tenor muttered, turning slowly and heading for the kitchen. 'Don't try that with anyone else.'  
'Best to keep quiet and let the guys wake up in their own time. They're always a little dopey in the mornings.' River added, coming over to the group on the couches. 'This is fairly normal behaviour after a show. They gave all they had last night and it takes them a little while to get going again.'  
'What's with the crutch? Tenor wasn't using that last night.' Ezra asked, looking up from the folded flimsi he was toying with.  
'Tenor's got joint problems. Most of the time it's no big deal but sometimes, after a particularly big show, he ends up limping and stiff for a while. A hot soak and some gentle exercise and he should be fine for tonight.' Pop shrugged, coming out of Zeb's room. 'We're not all stumbling dopes the morning after, River.'  
'You're a special case, Pop.' River chuckled, running one hand through his hair. 'Any luck with Zeb's diagnosis?'  
'Nothing, nadda, zip, zero…I got blanks everywhere.' Pop sighed, shoulders drooping as he padded towards the kitchen. 'I was hoping that the latest blood and urine tests might reveal something but it's all coming back completely normal for a Lasat of his age and physical condition. I'm at a total loss. I'm running a stool sample at the moment but I hold little hope.'  
'Maybe it's time we changed tactics.' Beat-Box suggested, appearing from the kitchen with two steaming mugs in his hands. 'Here, you sound like you need a kaf.'  
'Thanks, I could use the pick up.' Pop nodded, accepting his mug and inhaling the fragrant steam. 'I don't know where else to look for answers.'  
'Well, we could always EH the guy who caused it.' River shrugged, turning and heading back into the kitchen. 'Has Zeb had his breakfast?'  
'Yes, I managed that while waiting for test results.' Pop replied, sipping his kaf and rubbing his forehead. 'Hmmm, I hadn't considered going after Kallus for Intel.'  
'It makes sense really. If Zeb can't give us answers, go after the guy who caused it.' Beat-Box grinned, resting one hand on Pop's shoulder. 'Think you can come up with something Cymbal or Axe could use to get what we need?'  
'I have just the thing and it's perfect for Axe to use.' Pop smirked, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. 'If this doesn't work, we'll just have to keep trying until someone speaks up.'  
'Uh, for those of us who don't know what's going on?' Kanan tried, looking at the pair warily.  
'The less you know, the better for everyone. Don't worry, no one will know this has anything to do with your crew or the Kings.' Beat-Box warned, moving aside for Tenor to pass.  
'Did I hear that right? Are we finally green lit?' Soprano asked, emerging from his shared room in loose pants and a towel draped around his neck.  
'Partially. Covert ops only.' Beat-Box nodded, resting his butt against the couch. 'Axe and Pop are taking point on this one.'  
'Aw man, I'm sick of waiting.' Soprano groused, turning and heading back into his room.  
'Green lit? Covert ops? Just who are you people?' Kanan demanded, getting to his feet.  
'Here, this might answer some questions.' Axe called, tossing a datachip to Kanan. 'We've been trying to get that in your hands for fifteen years.'  
'Take it into Zeb's room so he can see it too. This is important for all members of the Ghost crew.' Beat-Box added, sipping his kaf and relaxing slowly.  
  
Catching the datachip and turning it over in his hand, Kanan accepted the datapad Beat-Box offered before standing and heading into Zeb's room. Smiling softly to see Zeb propped up so he could see what was going on around him, Kanan perched on the side of the bed and waited as the rest of his crew gathered around him before plugging the chip in and waiting.  
  
At first all he saw was a rotating image from his past, the long forgotten symbol of the Republic spinning lazily above the datapad. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke, putting Kanan in a very awkward position.  
"To ensure the security of the contained information, please state your name and Republic based affiliation." The deep voice instructed, radiating power and demanding respect with just those few words. "You have three minutes to respond of this datachip will be wiped."  
  
Thinking fast and hoping he wasn't wrong to make this choice, Kanan looked around at his friends and nodded slowly. He'd been hiding for too long, it was time that he revealed just who he really was beneath this strong leader that he showed everyone else.  
'This is Caleb Dume, former Padawan of Jedi Master Depa Billaba.' Kanan declared, ignoring the stunned whispers around him. 'Now under the alias Kanan Jarrus, working in the Outer Rim.'  
"It is good to hear you survived Kanan." A female voice this time, a voice Kanan vaguely remembered.  
  
The symbol faded away, revealing an aged face that Kanan remembered with a special fondness. Not quite the same as he remembered his Master before her death but a loving, kind feeling that had left him warmed to the heart and assured of a safe place whenever he was in trouble.  
"Kanan, I am glad to see that this message has finally reached your hands. By now I guess you've realised that this is no ordinary pad and chip combination." She smiled, bright eyes sparkling with life and happiness.  
'This isn't a recording, is it?' Kanan asked, not taking his eyes off the figure in the holo. 'How did you know I was still alive, Emily?'  
"No, this is a live feed. Fear not, the Empire cannot trace it or hack this connection." Emily chuckled, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "As for how I knew you still lived…well, that's a complicated story. You are not alone Kanan, there are more Jedi hiding in the shadow of the Empire. Master Windu was able to read your location and we made plans to ensure your reconnection with those who survived."  
'What is this?' Zeb asked, straining his neck to see the image over Kanan's shoulder.  
"I always suspected you would do well, no matter what happened in the wider galaxy." Emily grinned, spreading her hands in welcome. "To those who do not know, I am Emily Hunter, leader of the Loyalist GAR. I am also known as the Clone Mother in honour of my efforts on behalf of the clones of the old Republic."  
'I thought the Clone Mother was just a myth.' Hera uttered, leaning on Kanan's shoulder lightly.  
"Not quite, just mostly forgotten about." Emily replied, turning her gaze to Hera for a moment and smiling wider. "The Empire just lost their grip on Ryloth again. This time the Loyalist GAR intends to keep it."  
'So when can we expect Loyalist GAR forces to arrive over Lothal?' Kanan asked, glancing at Hera and hugging her close for a moment.  
"You already have them. Reinforcements will arrive as soon as possible but the Empire is pushing us hard on all fronts." Emily winked, looking around again. "For now, Rhythm will have to work alone. Latest estimates suggest that a defender fleet will arrive in the Lothal system in about six weeks. There are dozens of systems that need defender fleets, we're waiting on new ships to make the fleets."  
'Wait, are you saying that the Rhythm Kings are clones?' Kanan asked, trying to keep up with what he was being told.  
"That's correct. But don't go shouting that from the rooftops, very few people know the truth. Compromising their cover could result in the deaths of hundreds." Emily warned, eyes hardening for a moment. "Now that we have discussed several Loyalist GAR secrets, I believe it is time to repay that trust."  
  
Nodding slowly, Kanan turned and set the datapad on Zeb's lap before tucking his legs up and settling facing the pad. Getting his message, the rest of the team gathered on the bed, settling in the most comfortable positions for them. So far they were all  following his lead but Kanan didn't know how long he could keep them trusting him after he'd already revealed he was keeping secrets.  
'Emily, meet my crew. Hera Syndulla, pilot and owner of our ship. Garazeb Orrelios, the muscle or our operation. Sabine Wren, explosives expert and all round tough girl. And Ezra Bridger, my Padawan and generally a good kid. Together we crew the Ghost, working against the Empire in any way we can. It's not always smooth but we make it work.' Kanan offered, indicating each of his friends in turn. 'We've also got a cantankerous astromech too. CH1-1P, we call him Chopper and without him, we'd never have made it this far.'  
"Hmmm, a very interesting crew indeed." Emily nodded, turning around slowly to examine the small team. "Hera, you can sleep safe in the knowledge that your father's memorial is still undamaged and is now under guard. Some of my sons remember his bravery and wanted to pay their own tribute to Cham."  
'Thank you.' Hera uttered, bowing her head for a moment. 'I remember a couple of GAR visits.'  
  
Watching as Emily bowed her head for a few moments, Zeb was surprised when she turned to him and smiled softly. There was something about her, something that he couldn't identify but he trusted it instinctively. Whatever Emily was planning, Zeb had a gut feeling that he was going to like the surprise.  
"I had feared that our efforts to liberate and heal Lasan were all for nothing. There were whispers of Lasats scattered across the galaxy but I never dared to hope for this. Part of the Loyalist GAR mission is to rescue slaves from wherever we find them and return them to their homeworlds to live in peace and security under our protection. The Loyalist GAR provides food, medical supplies and whatever else is needed to help these shattered communities rebuild and grow again." Emily explained, still looking up at Zeb. "To date we have rescued nearly fifty Lasat from slavery, including a litter of young kits."  
'You…my people aren't all gone?' Zeb uttered, shocked by the discovery that more of his people had survived. 'Words can never express my gratitude Emily.'  
"We do what we can for the galaxy. Rest assured, we will keep searching for more of your people and bring them home." Emily replied, wiping away a stray tear. "Freedom is the right of everyone and we'll crush anyone who says otherwise."  
'I thought I was alone.' Zeb sighed, settling back against the cushions and closing his eyes.  
"Recover from your illness and then we'll see about organising clearance for the Ghost to pass the defender fleet. You don't have to stay but I'm sure you're eager to see the progress your people have made." Emily offered, her smile bright as any star to see Zeb so happy.  
'I would like that.' Zeb nodded, opening his eyes slowly. 'Maybe there is still hope for my people. We've taken a beating but we'll come back.'  
"And the Loyalist GAR will be right there to support your people for as long as is required." Emily promised, bowing her head again.  
'What about Mandalore?' Sabine asked, desperate for news on her own homeworld.  
  
Before their eyes, Emily tensed and spun, looking up at Sabine with haunted eyes. For a moment Emily seemed to waver, tears falling unchecked before she shook herself and straightened, swiping away the tears.  
"The Eleventh Battle for Mandalore is currently under way. I don't know why the Imps are so determined to hold it but it's getting costly. So many of my sons have died for that world, I'm starting to wonder if it might be wiser to pull back and let the Imps have it for a while." Emily admitted, rubbing her shoulder lightly.  
'But that's my homeworld. You've been talking about Ryloth and Lasan getting Loyalist GAR protection and now you want to abandon Mandalore!' Sabine snapped, leaning forward as she glared at Emily.  
"I don't expect you to understand this choice, child. But I have already lost over 100,000 of my beloved sons trying to hold that planet. Mandalore holds no tactical advantage to either side so unless you've got some super secret reason why the Imps want it so bad, I've got no choice but to withdraw." Emily snapped, meeting Sabine's teenage attitude with her own hardened warrior stare. "We'll try again in a few months, when the Imps have settled down and dismissed their defender fleet!"  
'Sabine, cool it. Ryloth has been a victim of oppression for generations and Lasan was decimated by the Imps. Mandalore made their choice a long time ago to forbid any violence on the planet, weakening the people and giving anyone a shot at conquering them. You should be thankful the Loyalist GAR is at least trying to liberate Mandalore.' Hera added, putting one hand on Sabine's shoulder and pulling her back.  
"For now focus your attentions on Lothal. It is clear the Imps have a grand plan for Lothal and right now, you are the only people with local knowledge to assist Rhythm in booting the Imps off. If you wish to maintain contact with the Loyalist GAR, simply take the datachip that enabled this conversation and insert it into your onboard comm equipment. That will grant you access to the Loyalist GAR network and allow us to share Intel much easier." Emily guided, turning to look up at Kanan again. "The Force will be with you, always. Never forget that Kanan. When you are ready, you'll know where to find the answers you seek."  
'How many survived?' Kanan asked, sounding just like that scared kid that had fled Order 66.  
"Dozens." Emily offered before the hologram disappeared.  
  
Grabbing the datapad and plucking the chip out carefully, Kanan tucked it securely in the locket he wore around his neck and tucked the plain gold box back down under his tunic. Patting it lightly, he stood and left the room, ignoring the calls for him to come back. He needed to get away and think for a while, so many thoughts tumbled around in his mind right now.  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
Dressed simply, in clothes that blended with the locals and his hair covered with a lightweight wrap of cloth, Axe moved through the market slowly. On the outside he was another bored local just picking up a few supplies but on the inside, he was a predator on the hunt. Scanning the crowds, searching for his target, he made sure to avoid the Imps scattered around and used the back ways to his advantage.  
  
Spotting his target, Axe switched up his style and swore softly before darting into the nearest alley. Trusting in his training, he scrambled up the pockmarked wall to his right and wrapped his hand around a decorative ledge just a few feet above head height. Resting his feet on a pile of forgotten crates, he unslung his blow gun and loaded one of his new, specially made darts in readiness. Now he just needed to be patient.  
  
Sure enough, moments later Agent Kallus entered the alley and Axe quietly raised his weapon. Waiting for the right moment, he took aim and fired, sending his dart slamming into the back of Kallus' neck. Almost immediately, Kallus stopped and reached up to feel what he hit him but before he could touch the dart, the potent cocktail within the dart went to work and he started to sway drunkenly.  
  
Bounding down from his spot, Axe lunged and grabbed Kallus under the arms before he hit the ground. It felt so wrong to do this but Axe summoned a smile and tutted over Kallus' drunken state as he guided him over to sit on the crates nearby. He really hated having to play the concerned friend to a drunken Imp but they needed the Intel and this was the best way. Keeping Kallus calm and making him feel safe, Axe set the recorder up beside them and lightly squeezed Kallus' shoulders to get his attention.  
'You're going to answer my questions truthfully, aren't you?' Axe asked, lifting Kallus' chin with one hand and slipping the dart free with the other.  
'Yes, I have no reason to speak falsely to you.' Kallus nodded, hazy eyes barely able to focus.  
'Good. I heard that you got into a fight with a Lasat a few days ago. What did you inject him with?' Axe coaxed, keeping his tone light and casual.  
'A modified strain of a common virus on Lasan. Originally it did no lasting harm to the Lasat population but after the Imperial biochemists finished with it, they presented us with a slow death sentence for any Lasat infected with this virus.' Kallus explained, gazing at Axe but seeing nothing. 'It starts with full body paralysis and over a week continues to spread until the victim dies a slow, painful death.'  
'Is there an antidote for this virus?' Axe asked, horrified by what he was learning but he had to keep his character until he knew everything.  
'Yes, the biochemists prepared an antidote in case a victim agreed to dedicate their lives to Imperial servitude. We have learned that anyone will sacrifice anything to avoid a slow death.' Kallus nodded, shifting on the crate as he tried to keep his balance.  
'Why target the Lasat? There are so few left.' Axe tried, the question not of huge importance but he still wanted to know.  
'It's part of an Imperial project to eradicate undesirable races from the galaxy. The Lasat made an easy target to start with but eventually the project will have the capacity to eliminate any race the Empire deems unwanted.' Kallus answered, swaying where he sat.  
'Where are the biochemists working?' Axe questioned, bracing Kallus before he fell over completely. 'How do I find them?'  
'Take this, it contains all you need to know about the project.' Kallus offered, fumbling for his belt and offering no resistance when Axe reached to assist.  
  
Fishing out four datachips, Axe nodded and tucked them safely in a specially insulated pocket on his belt. If the Imps were tracking their equipment, the lining of that pouch would block all digital tracking. It wouldn't take long for Rock to deal with any trackers or traps on the chips.  
'Is there anything else you want to tell me about this facility?' Axe asked, playing up his concerned friend routine.  
'The facility on Lothal is key to the project. Without it, the entire bio-weapon project will be destroyed. All we have so far is here, hidden in that facility.' Kallus answered, gripping the edge of the crate as his eyes started to close. 'So tired.'  
'Shh, you curl up and sleep. You've been most helpful, my friend.' Axe soothed, helping Kallus swing his feet up and settle on the crate. 'Are you absolutely sure there's nothing else?'  
'It's all on the chip. Everything you need to know about the facility and the creations of the biochemists.' Kallus yawned, slipping his helmet off and curling up around it.  
'Get some rest, you've done a great service.' Axe grinned, picking up his recorder and making sure the file saved properly. 'Sleep well, Agent Kallus.'  
  
Turning sharply on his heel and stashing the recorder in another belt pouch, Axe fled the scene as unobtrusively as he'd entered the area. Blending in with the crowd again, he slipped past Imps standing around doing nothing and dodged the Imp officers just in case they suspected something was going on. No one so much as twitched in his direction though and he hurried back to base with the precious Intel.  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
Still not entirely sure who he got picked for this job but grateful for a chance to get out and show his skills, Lyrics kept his mouth shut and his back straight as he walked among the enemy. Getting into this supposedly secure facility had been so easy, the code provided by Kallus granted him full access. No one paid any attention to him, everyone too focused on their own duties to notice one more trooper wandering around.  
  
It really was alarming just how easy this was, he was within sight of the exit, the priceless antidote wrapped in multiple layers of padding and tucked in one of his belt pouches. Totally calm and relaxed, he took the turbolift up to ground level and stepped outside. Hope lifting when the alarms didn't sound as he passed through the final perimeter defence, he headed straight for his borrowed speeder and mounted up. A quick check in his HUD and he peeled out, one hand dropping to check that his prize was still safe as he left the facility in his dust. Now the real fun could begin. They had to get this prize past the Imps in the city without anyone realising.  
  
Easing off the accelerator once he got close to the city, Lyrics guided the speeder in behind a trash compactor and dismounted. Shedding the Imp uniform he tossed it into the compactor and pulled on the civilian clothes hidden in a small gap in the wall. Ruffling up his hair and buckling his arm guards into place, he grabbed the deconstructed ball from the gap and crouched. Redistributing the stuffing from the ball, he packed the precious cargo inside and wrapped the rest of the padding around it carefully. Satisfied that it was as safe as possible, he sealed up the ball and stood.  
  
The plan was crazy but Lyrics had total confidence that his brothers had played their parts while he was risking his life. Now it was just a case of switching balls and getting the antidote into Pop's hands. On paper it had sounded so simple but Lyrics fully expected that things would go to hell as soon as the fragile ball was introduced. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he ran one hand through his hair and jogged towards the end of the alley to join the game.  
  
Ducking the identical ball Beat-Box threw at him, Lyrics let it fall into one of the boxes behind him and broke cover, the loaded ball tucked safely under his arm. Blending seamlessly into the game, he spun past civilians going about their days and ran deeper into the city. Spotting Vox in the crowd, Lyrics whistled sharply and tossed the ball to his brother. The civilians around Vox moved out of the way, not one of them even tried to reach for the ball. Going off that reaction, Lyrics felt a little more relaxed. He just hoped all the civilians had gotten the message.  
  
Tucking the ball close to his chest, Vox took it deeper into the city. They'd been playing this game for hours, the Imps were used to seeing them running and forth with the ball and the civilians were satisfied with the explanation that had been given. This was all for their show tonight, the winning team would get the right to pick the songs they would perform. Once the explanation had been given, the civilians were happy to go about their usual activities and ignore the game being played.  
  
Continuing under the guise of the game, the ball passed from hand to hand as it weaved through the city. Sometimes it was run along the rooftops, but most of the time the players stayed on the ground to avoid arousing suspicion about it. There was no discernable pattern to the passes, but they were slowly making their way towards their accommodation. It was purposefully hard to pick the teams too, no one needed to know the heart of the situation so the Kings kept everything very close to their chests.  
  
Having made the choice to stay out of the game, Pop paced the balcony anxiously and waited for the distinctive whistle that let him know Tenor was heading his way with the loaded ball. For a brief moment he regretted his choice to stay behind but then he thought about Zeb and made another pass on the balcony. He was going crazy, so many dark thoughts spinning around his head that he wasn't sure what was real anymore.  
'Would you just stop.' Hera sighed, pausing in the doorway behind him. 'You're winding everyone else up with the pacing.'  
'I can't help it. This is a high stakes situation.' Pop replied, running one hand through his hair.  
'You think we don't know that? You said you believed your brothers could pull this off, so relax and let them work.' Hera tried, pushing off the door and offering out one hand. 'Come and sit down, you need to relax.'  
'No, I need to…' Pop went silent as a piercing whistle split the air nearby.  
  
Darting across the balcony, Pop looked out and smiled at the sight of Tenor running towards the building, the loaded ball clutched to his chest. Slowing down, he turned and cocked his arm back before releasing it in a high arc. Leaning as far out over the balcony railing as he could, Pop knew almost immediately that the throw would drop short but before it could drop at all, another push boosted it up and into Pop's hands. Grabbing the ball and pulling it to his chest, Pop caught sight of Kanan crouched on a rooftop across the street before letting rip with a piercing whistle of his own.  
  
Turning and hurrying back inside, Pop set the ball down on the coffee table and grabbed his dagger. Ripping through the stitching, he tossed his dagger onto the table and started digging through the many layers of padding and stuffing, taking care that nothing hit the floor. Peeling back the layers, he nearly missed the vial as it popped free but managed to catch it before it rolled off the table.  
'Here we go Zeb, we've got it.' Pop grinned, pushing to his feet and hurrying into Zeb's room.  
'Are you sure this is safe?' Zeb asked, settling back into the pillows Sabine had just fluffed up.  
'Nope but I trust Lyrics when he says he grabbed the right antidote.' Pop shrugged, picking up the syringe he'd set out in readiness for this.  
'Shouldn't you make sure it's safe first?' Zeb questioned, glancing at Hera for support.  
'Well, we could but that brings new risks.' Pop replied, drawing up the antidote and turning to Zeb. 'Since I can't track what the virus is doing, I can't say what will be the next to go.'  
'I have noticed a change in your breathing over the last few hours.' Sabine added, a worried look on her face.  
'We can't wait. If this virus is starting on your lungs already, we have to move. I don't have access to the equipment necessary to keep you breathing.' Pop warned, tapping the syringe to remove the air bubble. 'I've got the bare essentials, nothing for intensive care regardless of the race.'  
'Okay, I admit it. Been havin' trouble breathin' since early this mornin'.' Zeb sighed then broke into a coughing fit.  
'You take stubborn to a dangerous new level, Garazeb.' Pop grumbled, glancing up as Kanan arrived in the door. 'Up you sit Zeb. Gentle with him, Kanan. Blockhead here didn't think he should tell me he's been having trouble breathing.'  
'Garazeb!' Hera snapped, stopping behind Kanan. 'You know better than that.'  
'Not helping Hera.' Pop growled, planting one knee on the bunk and leaning in behind Zeb. 'This might hurt.'  
  
Trooping back into the suite, the Kings jumped at the almighty roar from Zeb's room. Moments later Pop stalked out with a murderous look in his eyes as he turned and kicked the wall as hard as he could.  
'You said might hurt!' Zeb called, his voice dripping with anger and pain.  
'How was I meant to know Lasats were sensitive there?' Pop shot back, planting his hands on the wall and glaring towards Zeb's door. 'I've never treated a Lasat before!'  
'Now you tell me that?' Zeb growled, almost spitting the words.  
'Just like you neglected to mention the breathing difficulty?' Pop countered, pushing off the wall and slumping on the nearest couch.  
'What the hell is going on in here?' River asked, looking around slowly as he came out of his room, still damp from his wash.  
'Zeb decided he wasn't going to mention his breathing difficulties.' Pop replied, running one hand through his hair. 'He's whinging that the antidote shot hurt but the Intel Lyrics recovered stated that the antidote had to be applied in the same spot as the initial contact.'  
'You could have mentioned that!' Zeb challenged, his temper really flaring now.  
'That's enough, both of you! Zeb, you should know better than to hide medical issues from the only highly trained medic we've got around. Pop, you really need to work on your bedside manner, you could have explained yourself better.' Kanan snapped, standing in the doorway but he wasn't looking at either party.  
'Kanan's got a point. We're all supposed to be working together, we can't do that if we're constantly at each other.' Beat-Box sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Right now, we're the only ones who can destroy that virus factory and liberate Lothal.'  
'We need to work together or those viruses will be unleashed on the galaxy.' Lyrics added, holding up a datachip. 'I downloaded a list of all the viruses those bastards are working on and it's not pretty. About a third of the galactic population is in immediate danger, the viruses against them are almost ready for dispersal. Millions more are at risk; the master list indicates that all non-humans are on the list to be eliminated over the next eight years.'  
'All non-humans? Are you sure about that?' Kanan asked, horrified by what he was hearing.  
'That's what the listing indicates.' Lyrics nodded, hanging his head. 'Grab the portable projector. Everyone needs to see this.'  
  
Wandering into Zeb's room and gathering along the walls, the mixed team waited as Bass fetched the portable holoprojector and set it up on the bed between Zeb's feet. Plugging in the datachip, Lyrics activated the sequence and moved back as a galactic map sprang up and filled the room.  
'I've got the lights.' Hera uttered, darkening the room further when she shut the door and turned out the overhead lights.  
'Watch the map. Red planets are the targets for these viruses.' Lyrics guided, leaning back against the wall and watching the spinning lights filling the darkened room.  
  
At first the changes were barely noticeable, the occasional planet switching from white to red as a timer counted up in the middle of the display. But as the months moved past, more and more planets started turning red at a frighteningly fast pace. Within three years, almost a third of the galaxy had gone red and it was only getting worse. Faster and faster, planets and systems across the galaxy fell victim to these deadly viruses, the death count far too high to even calculate as the fifth year rolled past. By the seventh year of the simulation, only a few tiny pockets of white remained on the map, even the bright mark of Coruscant glistened blood red. Those last pockets of white soon disappeared too, leaving the galaxy bathed in the blood of millions of innocent victims of Imperial greed and stupidity.  
'Eight years to wipe all non-humans from the galaxy. We have to stop this before it happens.' Kanan uttered, staring at the slowly rotating map.  
'It gets worse.' Lyrics warned, pulling a vial from his pocket. 'This is the most horrendous virus that they were working on. I stole it and wiped the data they had on it to hopefully slow them down until we can stop them permanently.'  
'Which race is that one aimed at?' Hera asked, watching Ryloth drift past her face.  
'Not a race, this one is highly specific.' Lyrics replied, refusing to hand it to Kanan. 'It's an airborne virus that has been specifically tuned to hunt out midiclorians and destroy them.'  
'A Jedi killer.' Kanan gasped, moving back from the vial instinctively.  
'Well, not exactly. The file said that it's designed to leave the victim intact but removes their Force abilities.' Lyrics sighed, staring at the pale blue cloud inside the vial.  
'What are we meant to do with that thing?' Beat-Box asked, staring at the vial Lyrics was holding. 'We can't let the Imps have it but we can't keep it around. It's far too dangerous for Kanan and Ezra.'  
'So how do we get rid of it?' Bass asked, shuffling away a little more.  
'Well, we could make a det sandwich for it and blow it up.' Soprano shrugged, spreading his hands when everyone stared at him. 'What?'  
'The idea is to remain under cover, Soprano.' River sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Could we bury it somewhere?'  
'Too risky that it'll break and infect Lothal.' Lyrics replied, closing his fingers around the vial with minimum pressure. 'We need to destroy it somehow.'  
'I could take it up and release it into a low orbit. It would burn up before being able to do any harm.' Hera offered, glancing at Kanan and Ezra.  
'We might yet be able to make use of this.' Beat-Box grinned, a plan forming in his head. 'Pop, think you could alter it to be an injectable? I'm thinking we hit that guy everyone wants out of the picture.'  
'The Inquisitor. I think I've got the gear to condense this horror into a workable injection. I can't do it here though, too many risks involved. I need a quiet, sealed environment to work with this deadly beast. An airlock would be an advantage but it isn't vitally important.' Pop nodded, reaching out to accept the vial. 'A hypo would be the better deal, faster than a syringe.'  
'You can use the Phantom. It's a small shuttle we have as part of the Ghost.' Hera shrugged, catching Kanan's worried look. 'Do you have a better plan?'  
'I hate to break this up but we've got two hours until show time. Let's go, we're behind schedule.' River barked, looking up from his chrono. 'Here, I'll guard the vial for now. The Imps won't suspect anything.'  
  
Accepting the vial, River released a hidden lock and lifted the right side armrest. Making a nest in the fabric scraps filling the compartment, he tucked the vial in safely and covered it with fabric before closing the armrest carefully.  
'Move it guys, the transport will be here in thirty minutes. You know the routine!' River continued, chasing the last of the Kings out of the room. 'We'll just repeat the process of last night to get you four in backstage. So long as you stay out of sight, we won't have a riot on our hands. Everyone wants a backstage pass.'  
  
``````` ````````` ``````  
  
Rocking another massive show, refusing to consider this was their last show for a long time, the Rhythm Kings really lifted the bar. Putting their hearts and souls into the music, they sang a lot of fan favourites and a few new ones, a couple of which had never been heard before. Another five hour show, the Kings were determined to go out on a high and leave their adoring fans with an incredible memory of this visit.  
  
Signalling for the lights to ease back to a soft glow behind them, Beat-Box nodded and moved up to stand near the front of the stage, looking out across the cheering crowd. Smiling softly, he waited until his brothers stood around him and motioned for the crowd to quieten down again.  
'These last three days have been an incredible ride for all of us. You have been the best crowd that we could have asked for. Your enthusiasm for our music is exactly why we keep performing. If every audience we performed in front of was as energetic as you are, we would never want to go home.' Lyrics called, scanning the crowd and spotting a "Marry Me Lyrics" sign. 'Sorry beautiful, my heart belongs to another.'  
'To show our gratitude to all of you, we've got a brand new song we'd like to share with you. We've been practising this one for a while but tonight is the night that we decided to perform it for the first time.' Treble added, adjusting the silver snake around his neck.  
'This one is a shout out to the downtrodden, the loners and the outsiders. Remember, no matter how bad it gets, you can always get back up and show them what you're made of.' Cymbal nodded, leaning back against Soprano's shoulder.  
  
Shoulder to shoulder, the Rhythm Kings stood tall as a softer beat filled the air around them and the lights came up a little. Adjusting their microphones and starting to sway slowly in time with the music. They didn't use any special lighting effects for this one, no stunning dance moves or anything else to detract from the message of the song. The words were important, not the presentation of the song.  
  
Lifting his head, Tenor started off the song with power and determination in his voice but also an inflection of concern and fear. Spreading his hands, he put his heart and soul into the simple words and smiled as his brothers joined in with the chorus.

_I’ve seen it all a thousand times_   
_Falling down I'm still alive, Am I? Am I?_   
_So hard to breathe when the water’s high_   
_No need to swim I'll learn to fly, so high, so high_   
_You find the truth in a child’s eyes_   
_When the only limit is the sky_   
_Living proof I see myself in you_   
  
_When walls starts to close in_   
_Your heart is frozen over_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_   
_When sun light is fading_   
_The world will be waiting for you_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_

Throwing his arms wide, Blues carried the song onwards and upwards, wrapping around the silent audience and hopefully slamming home the message. This was their last chance to inspire the people of Lothal to do something against the Empire but no one knew for certain if it would work the way they hoped.

_Gloves are off, Ready to fight_   
_Like a lion I will survive._   
_Will I? Will I?_   
_You gotta stand for something_   
_Even if you stand alone, don’t be afraid_   
_It’s gonna be alright_

Tipping his face to the sky above, Rock stepped forward a little and let the words flow out. Tomorrow Lothal would stand alone and this was their time to show the people that it was okay to stand up for themselves.

_You find the truth in a child’s eyes_   
_When the only limit is the sky (Woo, woo, woo)_   
_Living proof I see myself in you, (Oh)_

Arms around shoulders, the twelve Kings stood tall together, a perfect harmony rippling across the stunned crowd. This was the first time Rhythm had performed without any special effects or intricate dance steps to distract from their message of hope.

_When walls starts to close in_   
_Your heart is frozen over_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_   
_When sun light is fading_   
_The world will be waiting for you_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_   
_(Just show ‘em what you’re made of)_   
  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,_   
_(Just show ‘em what you’re made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_   
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_   
_(Just show ‘em what you’re made of)_

Slipping out of the team hug, Axe clutched at his shoulders and echoed Rock's impassioned plea to the people to stand up. Looking across the crowd, he could see a lot of people nodding and clapping with the beat of the song. The message was getting across but only time would tell if the people acted on it.

_You find the truth in a child’s eyes_   
_When the only limit is the sky_   
_Living proof I see myself in you..._

Spreading out again, the Kings straightened their backs and thrust their right fists into the air. This was a standard finish for them, they always gave a sign of solidarity and team belief at the end of a show. But this time it was a sign to the people that the Kings stood with them, no matter the situation.

_When walls starts to close in_   
_Your heart is frozen over_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_   
_(You can show 'em what you're made of!)_   
_When sun light is fading_   
_The world will be waiting for you_   
_(For you, for you! )_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of_   
_(You can show ‘em what you’re made of)_   
  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,_   
_(Just show ‘em what you’re made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_   
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_   
_Just show ‘em what you’re made of..._

Putting everything into the last few lines, the Kings came back together and entwined their arms. The future of Lothal rested in the hands of the locals now, whatever they decided to do would have a lasting effect on this nearly forgotten world. Really, Lothal was like a lot of small words that the Loyalist GAR had gathered under their wings. But first the people of Lothal had to decide it was worth the risk to fight back.  
'Once more, we really want to thank you all for coming out and supporting us as passionately as you have. You're the reason we keep doing this!' Vox called, waving to the crowd.  
'we've got to head out fairly early tomorrow so if you want any last minute merchandise, be sure to meet us at the ship bright and early.' Beat-Box added, slipping off the bright blue collar he always wore on stage and lobbing it into the crowd.  
'Thank you Lothal and goodnight!' Blues cried, slipping one arm around Tenor's back and helping him walk off without anyone noticing he was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Show 'Em (What You're Made Of)" by the Backstreet Boys


	4. Green Lit

Plans into action, Rhythm Squadron swung into action as their ship raced through the atmosphere. Splitting up, they dispatched their minders with devastating efficiency and dragged the bodies into the disposable outer reaches of the ship. Once the 26-man minder team was dispatched, they descended on the cockpit and slaughtered the five man crew, dragging them away as River moved to take the helm as Tenor and Soprano double checked the explosives were all set and ready to go. Sliding into his seat, Axe pulled up their camouflage programs and made certain they were untainted before bringing them to near readiness.

Reaching his predetermined mark, River levelled the ship and nodded, signalling Axe and Soprano to pull the plan together. Giving a five count, Soprano flicked the switch on the explosives as Axe activated their final defences. The ship shuddered and heaved as the carefully placed and hidden charges detonated, surrounding the ship in a tremendous fireball as the outer armour fell away and the secret shielding and cloaking systems kicked in to hide the inner ship.  
'Treble, how we looking?' River called, keeping the inner ship stable and within the fireball.  
'All clear. Kick it, River.' Treble replied, glancing up from the feeds from the external cameras.  
'Here we go.' River nodded, bursting out of the fireball and arcing around smoothly.

Adjusting the thrusters and facing the remnants of the fireball, Rhythm gathered in the cockpit again and watched the scorched and twisted remains of the outer shell drop towards the ground. A few bodies also fell, adding to the illusion that the Kings had died in the explosion. For a few moments the cockpit was silent, each man saying his own personal goodbye to the fame and fortune that had come with their reputation as Rhythm Kings.  
'Well, there's no going back now. Let's get to work.' River sighed, turning the smaller ship around and heading for the open area they had chosen for their new base.

Drifting on experimental engines that left no trail of any sort and could not be detected by any of the current Imperial equipment, River guided the ship down and glanced over to where Lyrics sat ready, hands poised over the controls. Getting closer to the ground and turning to angle their new base for the best protection, River glanced to Axe and smiling softly.  
'Deploy the base.' River instructed, entering a steady hover above their selected location.  
'Unfolding hangers now!' Lyrics nodded, a series of soft rattles and clangs drifting through the hull beneath them.  
'Releasing ops centre now.' Axe added, a louder series of noises coming from above.  
'Deploying crew facilities.' Beat-Box grinned, activating a set of switches on the starboard bulkhead and listening to a new round of clatters and grinding noises.  
'We have a stable footing.' Lyrics reported, looking up from his station.  
'Ops centre is ready for action.' Axe declared, lifting his gaze.  
'Crew facilities are green.' Beat-Box noted, turning to the team. 'Pop, bring us online.'  
'Activating generators.' Pop replied, heading for the opposite wall and flipping a bank of switches. 'Power and water generators coming online. Waste compactors are warming up.'

A new hum filled the air, lights starting to flicker as panels all around the cockpit slid back and revealed schematics for their new expanded base. Scattering to the panels, Rhythm checked every little detail and made absolutely certain that nothing was left to chance.  
'Power generators are at mission loading. Clear to cut main power.' Pop called, eyes glued to his control panel.  
'Cutting main power.' River nodded, shutting down the engines and listening for any problems with their facility. 'Blues; contact Ghost and let them know we're ready for them.'  
'Copy that.' Blues grinned, turning and activating the comm system. 'Shadow to Ghost, do you read? Ghost, this is Shadow. Do you copy?'  
"Go ahead Shadow, this is Ghost."  
'We are in position and ready for rendezvous. Look for the guidance lights.' Blues directed, confident that Hera would be able to find her way.  
"Understood Shadow, we're inbound."  
'Acknowledged, Ghost. See you soon.' Blues chuckled, shutting off the comm and turning to his brothers. 'We'd best roll out the welcome mat.'  
'Let's get to work. We've got an ops centre to get up and running and we need to get our fighters.' River nodded, easing to his feet and stretching out his back. 'Beat-Box, Lyrics and Vox, you head out and get your fighters. Be quick, I'd like to get the hanger filled before nightfall.'  
'We're on it.' Beat-Box nodded, tapping Lyrics and Vox before running from the ship.

It hadn't been easy fitting everything into the ship but with a lot of patience and some very clever space saving ideas, the designers had managed to put all their needs into a cramped space. Hidden walls, caches in the floor, even ceiling compartments had all been put to use in creating this new type of ship. The latest composite materials the Loyalist GAR was working on came in extremely useful, minimising weight without compromising strength and allowing them to hide so much more within a small space. But there had been some compromises along the way. The ship itself had no firepower and there were no heavy weapons available to defend the base. Their mission relied on secrecy and forgotten cloaking technologies.

Sliding down the ladder from the core of their base to the lower hanger, Blues ran for the control panels and started bringing up the interior lighting and then flicked on the outer indicators. Only someone with the right frequencies and the digital access codes could pick up the outer indicators, it was a risky set up but far safer than one of them sticking their head outside to guide the Ghost into the hanger. Getting the green light on the outer indicators, he scuttled back up the ladder and started pulling equipment out of caches hidden in the bulkheads and lowering it down into the hanger in readiness.

Racing through the corridor under the ship, Soprano skidded into the crew quarters and started bringing everything online. The control panels already showed that the mess was online and the lights in the barracks were all intact but there was a problem with the 'freshers. The water system was already operational and filling the tanks but for some reason the water wasn't getting from the tanks to the 'freshers. Darting back into the corridor, he popped open a panel in the wall and climbed up to retrieve the toolkit from the panel built into the outer hull of the core ship. Toolkit in hand, he ran back towards the 'freshers to try and get them running.

Bounding up another ladder, Bass swung off and hustled through the operations centre, bringing their viewscreens and holoprojectors online. Stopping beside the projector at the heart of the ops centre, he crouched and checked over the precious Loyalist GAR linkup. Testing it and finally activating it, he smiled as the Loyalist GAR symbol lit up bright blue in front of him. Nodding sharply, he stood and continued moving through the ops centre, bringing them fully online and filling the rooms with the many feeds from spy cameras they had positioned throughout the city in readiness for this moment.

Ducking the panel Soprano had left open, Pop shoved the doors open at the end of the corridor and slapped the controls just inside the double doors. Clicking softly, the overhead lights blared to life, lighting up the streamlined infirmary tucked in between the hangers. Washing his hands and slipping on a soft cap to keep his hair back, he turned and activated the ramp hidden in the ceiling and hustled up to start bringing down the cache of medical equipment hidden in the core of the facility.

``````` ````````` ``````

Smoothing out his tunic and standing tall as the Ghost slid into the hanger and settled lightly in the cleared space, River smiled softly and moved forward as the ramp lowered. It felt strange to be back in his fatigues after so long but he certainly felt more like a soldier in the old clothes.  
'Welcome to Rhythm Squadron HQ.' River called, spreading his arms wide.  
'Where did all this come from?' Kanan asked, looking around as he guided the hovercart down the ramp. 'Was this always here?'  
'No, this facility is a prototype combination.' River replied, slipping his garrison cap off.  
'The explosion you witnessed marked the destruction of the outer shell that protected this new class of assault ship. Once we found the perfect place for our new HQ, we deployed the multi-layer composite shell to form the operations centre.' Beat-Box added, jogging over to stand beside River in his flight suit. 'Tenor, Cymbal and Axe, get on it!'  
'Everything we need to kick the Empire off Lothal is here within these walls.' Pop grinned, joining the group. 'Including a proper infirmary and real beds.'  
'We're moving!' Axe nodded, slinging a pack over his shoulder and hurrying from the facility.  
'So you have more than hangers available?' Hera asked, still looking around in wonder at what was revealed to them.  
'These hangers are just the start. Come on and I'll give you a tour.' River chuckled, dropping his gaze to Zeb. 'The corridors are wide enough for the cart too.'  
'I can walk; I'm just a little unsteady.' Zeb protested, shuffling towards the edge of the cart.  
'Let him walk, it'll do him good.' Pop insisted, wrapping both hands around Zeb's wrist and helping him to stand. 'Just take it slow, you're still recovering from a trauma.'  
'Wait, weren't you in a hover chair before?' Ezra questioned, looking up at River.  
'The hover chair was part of the disguise. I was using a chemical designed to mimic the effects of paralysis.' River replied, resting one hand on his back lightly. 'I'll get the plug taken out of my spine when the Loyalist GAR defender fleet arrives.'  
'So all the singing and dancing was part of the disguise too?' Sabine nodded, looking around slowly. 'You guys really know how to hide what's really going on.'  
'Oh no, we've been singing and dancing together since we were kids. It was a way for us to relieve the constant tension that comes with life in a combat zone.' Beat-Box chuckled, unzipping his flight suit. 'At this rate we'll be battle ready by nightfall.'

Turning and leading the group deeper into their facility, River took his time explaining where everything was and just what Rhythm was truly capable of doing. Sabine had asked about the armoury and the shock on her face when River mentioned they didn't have one was absolutely beautiful. Bass had put one strong arm around Sabine and explained that they didn't need a fancy armoury, they didn't use high tech weaponry and the space requirements were better put to enlarging their crew quarters instead.

Leading the way into the crew wing, River stopped when Kanan curled one hand over his shoulder. Moving to the side and nodding as Beat-Box took over the tour, River settled against the wall and waited to Kanan to say whatever was on his mind.  
'If the Loyalist GAR can create such a highly technical ship or base or whatever this is, why haven't they eliminated the Empire yet?' Kanan asked, settling against the wall beside River.  
'Mostly, lack of strength. The Empire has hundreds of planets to pick their troops from, but the Loyalist GAR remains pure to our origins. Loyalist GAR troops are either Jedi or fresh clones from Kamino.' River shrugged, planting one boot on the wall.  
'But surely there are other ways to get fresh troops for the Loyalist GAR.' Kanan insisted, looking up at the ceiling.  
'Buir is very strict on that one. She started this fight with her sons around her and she intends to finish it with the support of her sons. The Loyalist GAR will always remain true to the original creation of the GAR - clones from Kamino.' River replied, twisting his hair up into a bun. 'But then there's the face that our ships can't match the Imperial ones.'  
'I always remember the Venator class as rather impressive ships.' Kanan mused, stroking his beard lightly.  
'They are but the Star Destroyers are bigger and stronger. Star Destroyers are about 1.3 kilometres long but the Loyalist GAR Venators are only 1.1 kilometres long. 200 meters might not sound like a lot but the Imps can pack a lot into such a small advantage.' River continued, letting his shoulders droop. 'GAR fighters can't match TIE's either. TIE's are faster and more manoeuvrable than anything the Loyalist GAR has available.'  
'So is there anything where the GAR is stronger?' Kanan questioned, turning his gaze back to River. 'There's got to be something.'  
'Well sure, the GAR excels at ambushes, sabotage and guerrilla tactics. We can't meet the Empire head to head but we can make a mess of their activities. We might not always directly hit the Empire but we can still hurt them.' River smirked, listening to his brothers showing the others around the base. 'Sometimes it only takes one tiny act to disrupt massive projects.'  
'Oh, like what?' Kanan grinned, warming up to River slowly.  
'A single line of code made several hundred TIE fighters unfit for combat. The metal was so fragile that a single second of exposure to vacuum made them pop like an overripe joganfruit.' River chuckled, shifting against the wall.  
'You…nice move.' Kanan praised, astounded by what he was learning.  
'Oh no, that's not a Rhythm job. We were on tour when that one happened. The Imps haven't been able to work out who caused that mess.' River shrugged, pushing off the wall. 'Come up top and take a look at what we're really capable of.'  
'Sounds like a plan.' Kanan agreed, turning and following River through the corridors and up into the command centre.

Not really worried that River and Kanan hadn't followed them into the rec room, Beat-Box shrugged a little and swung up onto one of the benches around the walls. Their rec room wasn't exactly plush but it was good enough for their simple needs.  
'You keep mentioning a ship but I don't see any ship. Just sparsely furnished rooms and minimal equipment.' Hera remarked, accepting a steaming mug of kaf from Bass. 'Thank you.'  
'The ship sits at the core of our base. That darker section of roofing over there is one corner of the cockpit floor. The rest of the cockpit sits over the mess and one corner of the barracks. The body of the ship creates the corridor between the crew area and the hangers with the infirmary directly behind the ship.' Vox explained, pointing to a darker grey section of the ceiling.  
'So everything else folds around the ship. Clever, very clever.' Hera nodded, looking up at that dark corner.  
'And all the equipment you see scattered around the facility was all hidden within the main ship. The designers really did a great job with this creation.' Treble grinned, sipping his kaf slowly.  
'Not to mention our water generators, now there's a fancy bit of kit. They pull water and hydrogen from the atmosphere and turn it into water for the base.' Rock grinned, stirring his herbal tea. 'We're completely self-sufficient, whatever we need is here or easily stolen.'  
'I hope away team two gets back soon. I want my chance to sneak around.' Blues sighed, toying with his fringe. 'I miss being able to fly.'  
'Patience Blues, they won't be too long.' Beat-Box chuckled, leaning back against the wall. 'Imp security is laughable, just look how quickly team one got back.'  
'Wait, are you guys seriously considering stealing TIE's?' Sabine asked, eyes widening in shock and disbelief.  
'No, we're not considering stealing them. We've already started steaming them.' Lyrics chuckled, running one hand through his hair. 'The first three are already in the hanger and the rest will be there before nightfall.'  
'Stop worrying Hera, the Imps have no idea we stole them or where to look for them. Far as the Empire is concerned, these twelve fighters never existed.' Soprano chuckled, swiping his hair out of his eyes. 'This wouldn't be the first time the GAR stole TIE's from the Imps.'  
'It's a standard Loyalist GAR tactic, one the Imps haven't figured out yet.' Rock chuckled, relaxing back in his chair. 'Those dumb fucks have no idea what's going on under their noses.'  
'Speaking of no idea…' Beat-Box muttered, scratching at his jaw line.

Equally disturbed and confused, the Ghost crew watched in silence as the nine Rhythm members around them started scratching at their faces and revealing translucent pink edges. Pulling at these edges, they removed carefully blended facial prosthetics. Some were full face masks, others just pieces to distort the basic features. Soprano pulled an extra large piece from around his neck, slimming it down to match his brothers. Lyrics tugged off his shirt and ripped away the extra pieces over his shoulders and arms. Other pieces were scraped off to reveal elegant tattoos of musical notes and simple fish shapes. Scars appeared from beneath the disguises, telling stories of combat and sacrifice in every conceivable shape.  
'This is the truth of Rhythm Squadron. We wore synthskin to hide our similarities and the marks of our past.' Beat-Box offered, brushing his fingers over the musical score on his chest.  
'A little help with this back panel?' Lyrics requested, picking ineffectively at the edges he'd raised over his shoulders.  
'I've got it Lyrics.' Vox grinned, coming around and pulling at the edges. 'We've been waiting so patiently to reveal who we are.'  
'So what's with the matching tattoos?' Ezra asked, looking around the group slowly.  
'The musical score is a representation of our tight bond as a Squadron and as brothers. When we stand in order, the notes create the first 36 bars of our favourite song.' Pop grinned, bowing his head to reveal the notes running along the bare patch over his head.  
'The diving fish used to be the insignia of our Corps in the old GAR. The 796th Star Corps, a band of misfits, outcasts and last chancers serving under General Kit Fisto. We were outcasts and misfits from the start but the 796th became home so we made a team decision to wear the fish as a permanent reminder of those times.' Bass explained, turning his arms over and presenting both forearms for inspection.  
'Even the colour holds significance. The 796th wore turquoise markings on our armour. So when it came down to getting our tattoos done, the colour choice was easy.' Soprano added, running his hand over the tattoos on his right arm.

``````` ````````` ``````

Setting a steaming platter of nuna and vegetable stir fry on the makeshift table they'd set up in the hanger, Bass smiled as he took his place at the table and looked at the spread he'd been able to produce. They didn't have a cookery droid in the base so they took turns to cook for everyone but everyone agreed that Bass was one of the best.  
'This is impressive, Bass.' Sabine remarked, sipping her drink as she looked across the table.  
'Thank you. It's been a while since I've had to cook for more than thirteen so I hope I've made enough.' Bass replied, his smile widening as his brothers started serving their guests.  
'It's been a while since we got to sit down for a nice home cooked meal. It's usually ration packs that we've stolen.' Kanan remarked, holding his plate steady as Blues served up some of the seasoned noodles from one bowl.  
'Oh yeah, we know that horror all too well.' Beat-Box chuckled, handing around the bread basket, fragrant steam still rising from the mixed rolls.  
'The Imps tried to force us to eat ration packs whenever we were on tour. We refused to perform until we were given constant access to fresh food no matter what.' Rock grinned, handing Hera one of the salads on the table.  
'Pretty sure it was Soprano's horrendous gas that made the Imps change their mind, Rock.' Treble smirked, catching the spoon Soprano flicked at him. 'Lighten up vod.'  
'Remember Treble, we've got ladies at the table for a change. Now is the time to show those perfect manners buir taught you.' River warned, lifting his glass. 'A toast; to new friendships, solid plans and the downfall of the Empire.'

Sharing the toast and tucking into the fine meal on offer, the mixed team was at peace for a little while but each one knew that the peace wouldn't last for long. There was so much to get done and no one knew for sure how long it would take to liberate Lothal from the Empire.  
'So what's the plan for tomorrow?' Kanan asked, chewing thoughtfully as he waited for an answer. 'Or are you still making this up as you go?'  
'Come on Kanan, you of all people should know that clones are masters of improvisation and adaptation.' River chuckled, tearing open a bread roll and slathering it with butter.  
'Tomorrow the Ghost needs to stay out of sight. Rhythm will head out bright and early, our target is the biochemical warfare factory. The plan is simple really, we're going to reduce that disease ridden dump to rubble.' Beat-Box shrugged, accepting another helping of the stir fry.  
'And what makes you think we can't help with that demolition job?' Sabine growled, not happy about missing out on the destruction.  
'It's not a case of can't help, it's a case of warning flags. The Empire already knows about you five and all that you are capable of. Alarm bells would ring immediately if you or your ship was anywhere near that base.' Bass soothed, giving Sabine a grin. 'There will be other missions that you can help with.'  
'Besides, we don't plan on letting anyone escape that death factory. We'll show some mercy against the rest of the Imperial force on Lothal but that factory is far too dangerous. All occupants must die to protect the galaxy from those viruses.' Pop nodded, twisting some noodles around his fork and looking over at Kanan. 'What's this? No arguments from a Jedi about the way we work.'  
'Having seen what those viruses are capable of, I'm all for eliminating the threat. I'm just concerned about the amount of attention that will come from blowing up that facility.' Kanan shrugged, calling a bread roll to his hand. 'The Imps aren't likely to ignore such a threat.'  
'Then it's a good thing we don't plan on making it obvious that the facility has been destroyed. Tenor and Soprano will take the lead, they've got a huge knowledge of explosives and how best to utilise them.' Lyrics nodded, tucking into his second helping of everything.  
'with the right combination of explosives, we can eradicate the viruses and destroy the facility, all while keeping the Imps completely oblivious to what's really going on.' Tenor grinned, brushing his hair back over his shoulder. 'At most the Imps will think there's a minor ground tremor but that's about all they'll register.'

Hunger satisfied, River leant back and belched loudly, much to the amusement of his brothers. Holding up one hand, he apologised for his behaviour and picked up his glass again. It was nice to be able to relax and let his guard down again, it felt like a lifetime since he'd been able to display who he really was.  
'We are going to need some support with phase two of the mission. The virus factory is our first priority, that's not going to change. But before we can freely work on removing the Imperial taint on the ground, we need to eliminate the Star Destroyers. Normally the ships would be the primary but that lab has got to go before they can ship any of those viruses out to the wider galaxy.' River briefed, not really surprised by the shocked looks coming from the Ghost crew.  
'We already know how to bring down a Star Destroyer. We've got the gear to take down four without trouble but any more than that and we've got a problem.' Soprano added, scraping his plate clean. 'Any other explosives man would just make extra supplies but there was no way in haran we could fit that gear onboard.'  
'Wait, I know that word. I thought vod was just a slip, something you'd learned on your travels. I wasn't sure you were using buir in the right context. Now haran and I'm thinking there's more to the story.' Sabine remarked, looking around for an explanation.  
'Well spotted, vod'ika. The original genitor for all the clones was a Mando warrior. He taught the first batches the language and it has been passed down ever since. We're not necessarily fluent but every clone knows enough to get by with.' Cymbal nodded, shuffling over and wrapping one arm around Sabine's shoulders. 'Most of the Mando'a that survives in the Loyalist GAR isn't really suitable for daily use.'  
'Stop filling her head with rotten osik, vod.' Vox chuckled, stretching out over the back of his chair. 'We're perfectly capable of a civil Mando'a conversation. We merely choose not show off.'  
'When I was growing up, the Bucket-Heads banned the use of Mando'a. Growing up, I never learned my native language because no one wanted to risk the fines and imprisonment that came if we were caught.' Sabine explained, looking down at the table.  
'We can teach you. But as I'm sure you're aware, nothing comes for free. We will feed and shelter you all in return for your aid against the Empire. But what do you have to trade for the language lessons?' Axe nodded, picking some nuna from between his teeth.  
'Well…I do have the recipe for exploding paint. I use it a lot, painting my firebird wherever I can and blowing holes in Imp facilities.' Sabine offered, lifting her gaze slowly.  
'Done deal.' Soprano nodded, reaching across the table to clasp Sabine's hand lightly. 'I already see the benefits of exploding paint.'  
'Well if you can make it work, it would ease the stress of the upcoming missions.' Beat-Box grinned, watching the pair interact.

Watching Ezra as he lost the battle and dozed off in his chair, Lyrics smiled softly as he eased to his feet. Circling the table, he called on his gift to calm Kanan and stopped beside Ezra's chair, pulling it out slowly so he didn't wake the boy. Gently gathering Ezra's lax frame into his arms, Lyrics lifted him out of the chair and tucked the youngster to his chest. Humming softly when he threatened to wake, Lyrics turned and headed back towards the crew compartment with Ezra.  
'Chill out Kanan. This facility was designed around a team of 20 so we've got plenty of spare bunks. There's even a small two-bed cabin within the core ship so the ladies can rest in privacy.' Beat-Box offered, draining his mug.  
'Why the separate cabin inside?' Zeb asked, shifting against the padded crates he was using.  
'It was originally built with a Jedi assisted team in mind. Jedi don't care for sharing quarters with their subordinates so the special cabin was fitted. It's only small but most of the Jedi who were involved with the project thought it was big enough.' Blues explained, rolling his shoulders quickly. 'But given the situation, it's better to give the ladies some privacy. You'll just have to adjust to communal living, Kanan.'  
'I don't recall agreeing to stay the night.' Kanan remarked, shooting Blues a warning look.  
'Would you rather risk an Imp patrol discovering you?' River shrugged, getting to his feet and patting his stomach. 'Another fabulous meal, Bass.'  
'Just doing my part.' Bass grinned, getting up and starting to gather the dirty plates.  
'Face it Kanan, this is the safest place for us right now.' Hera nodded, helping to stack the dirty dishes. 'But that doesn't mean we won't pull our weight.'  
'I'd expect nothing less.' Bass chuckled, heading towards the kitchen with the first load of dishes.


	5. Opening Salvo

Calling on all their skills and training, Rhythm moved calmly through the virus factory, planting explosives as per their schematic guide and passing around a subconscious misdirection about their mission. As far as the scientists were aware, they were just a maintenance team placing some new sensors to detect threats from the viruses kept down here. The team had spent the journey over arguing about what to do regarding the people in the facility but eventually it was decided that their knowledge was far too dangerous to let them live.

Faced with one of the most dangerous portions of the mission, Soprano entered the main virus chamber and moved carefully among the vial filled racks, placing his bombs and reassuring everyone about the monitors. One slip and he could release any number of deadly diseases on the people of Lothal so Soprano was especially careful with the placement and handling of his explosives. They were trying to liberate this place, not release untold hell on the people.

Resisting the urge to scratch at his hair, all tucked up under his cap where no one was likely to notice the colour, Bass followed the diagrams they'd all been given and placed his explosives around a bank of computers. Some he tucked into small gaps and corners, others he hid under the terminals and in amongst the computers while some went on the walls. The location all depended on the type of explosive he was planting, his pack and belt were heavy with four different types of explosives, each one designed to do a specific thing.

Completely calm and in control of the situation, Cymbal moved among the scientists working on their atrocious diseases and placed his bombs according to the diagrams. Keeping his head down and his helmet secure to hide his hair, he worked quickly to position each one, apologising sincerely whenever his disturbed one of the other workers. Cymbal just kept repeating the guidance in his head, calming everyone within his range and keeping the Imps from discovering the truth.

Planting the last of the devices and making sure they were all hooked up properly, Rhythm left as unobtrusively as they entered the facility. Beat-Box even paused and signed off their work before following the team into the turbolift and returning to the surface. Loading their tools into the inconspicuous looking transport, they left the factory in their wake and waited for the right moment to strike.  
'So, who wants to blow it?' Beat-Box asked, glancing back at his brothers.  
'I gave Sabine the detonator. She wanted to be a part of this one.' Soprano shrugged, slipping his cap off. 'Hera said the Ghost and crew would stay at the base until we gave the all clear.'  
'Spectre 5, this is Shadow 1. The charges are in place, you have a green.' Beat-Box nodded; jut hopeful that Sabine was listening.  
"Understood Shadow 1. I hope you're clear." Sabine chuckled, the joy so clear in her voice.  
'Whenever you're ready, Spectre.' Beat-Box grinned, caught up in her infectious mood.  
"I hope this looks good." Sabine uttered, a tinge of concern in her voice.  
'Don't count on it. If we break ground, we screwed up.' Soprano warned, checking the feed from the cameras he'd deployed around the area over the virus factory  
"Okay, I'm blowing it…now." Sabine guided, still sounding a little unhappy that this one wouldn't be obvious.

Watching the footage from outside the facility, Soprano grinned when he detected no movement and the seismic sensors only picked up minor vibrations. Switching to the internal cameras, he cheered quietly as he flicked through their internal feeds and saw nothing but destruction and bodies. The combination of freeze bombs, fire bombs, electromagnetic bombs and simple high explosives had completely destroyed the facility while leaving the main structure intact.  
'How's the sealant holding?' Beat-Box asked, not looking up from the controls.  
'Sensors detect no leaks anywhere.' Blues replied, checking the sensors they'd placed to monitor the sealant they had placed on all the external doors.  
'Internal sensors indicate there is zero oxygen left inside the facility.' Cymbal added, checking on some of the other highly protected sensors they had placed.  
'Everything is set. If anyone cracks that facility, we'll know about it.' Tenor grinned, really proud of their destructive efforts.  
'Good, that's just the sort of news buir will want. I want a constant watch on those sensors, Bass I want you to set up a dedicated station to monitor them.' Beat-Box instructed, pulling off his helmet and continuing back to base.

``````` ````````` ``````

Gathering in the briefing room, the mixed team took their places around the main holotable and watched the slowly revolving wire map of Lothal, the Imperial fleet overhead and the Star Destroyers hanging around the city. Together they made for an imposing presence but Rhythm was undeterred. One way or another, those ships had to go. But right now no one could agree on the best way to eliminate them. They didn't have enough explosives to destroy the entire fleet in orbit and the defender fleet was still weeks away. Then there was the added risk that the defender fleet wouldn't be strong enough to destroy the Imp fleet or that reinforcements would arrive to keep Lothal secure against the Loyalist GAR.

Scratching at his beard, River counted the ships and frowned. This was their biggest challenge and he honestly had no idea how to get rid of them all with the limited supplies they had available. Even the addition of the Ghost crew didn't do much to level the odds.  
'Okay, we've got too many ships to blow them all so we need a new plan.' River sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'So why not concentrate our efforts on the biggest threats?' Zeb asked, pointing to the two over the city. 'Get rid of these two first.'  
'There's something else we've forgotten to consider.' Vox shrugged, looking around at his brothers. 'We're forgetting the basic tenets of the Loyalist GAR. Liberation is preferred over conquest. No planet is too small to be worthy of our aid. All Loyalist GAR planets will receive all necessary supplies to ensure survival of the people. But above all else…'  
'Remember that the Imperial troops are flesh and blood, not the klankers of old.' Beat-Box nodded, hanging his head for a moment. 'Well fuck, now we've got another problem.'  
'Uh, for those of us who aren't following along?' Sabine requested, one eyebrow raised as she looked around.  
'The Loyalist GAR doesn't believe in conquering planets, only liberating them from the Imperial forces. The Loyalist GAR leaves ground troops but those troops are completely self-sufficient, instead of putting pressure on the locals. Any planet in the galaxy can call upon the Loyalist GAR for aid against the Empire. All planets under the care of the Loyalist GAR will be given necessary supplies to ensure the continued survival of the local people.' Kanan explained, meeting Beat-Box's eyes across the table. 'I met Emily once, she explained her beliefs about warfare on a galactic scale.'  
'So what was that about klankers?' Ezra asked, turning to Kanan for answers.  
'The Clone Wars were fought between the Republic and the Separatists. While the Republic used clones, the Separatists used droids. The clones would call all droids klankers because of the noise they made when they marched on the battlefields.' Hera replied, her face darkening for a moment. 'I'll never forget the sounds of those battle droids marching across Ryloth.'  
'Even buir would agree that those scientists were too dangerous to be allowed to live but the rest of the Imps here are different. We'll have to find a gentler way to deal with them.' River nodded, scanning the slowly spinning planet map.  
'Even after all they've done, we still have to let them live? What about Kallus, he deserves to die for what he did to my people.' Zeb growled, his temper boiling for a moment. 'I can't forgive him for the deaths of my family.'  
'You don't have to forgive him. You merely have to accept that we will not let you kill him. Here's a little known fact about Agent Kallus - he's got a wife and four kids waiting for him on Coruscant. The youngest one was born just a few days after he was dispatched to Lothal.' Axe offered, looking through the map. 'According to his personal journal, his only wish is to survive this place and return to his family.'  
'Oh so now his family is more important than mine?' Zeb pushed, his temper growing steadily.  
'That's enough!' Beat-Box roared, slamming his hands down on the briefing table. 'Garazeb, for all you know your family is on Lasan, waiting for news of your survival! You don't know for absolute certainty that they died!'

Pushing off the table, Beat-Box stalked around the team, cracking his knuckles and growling low in his throat. It was still his job to keep control of this situation, River had already made it clear that he didn't have any ideas about this one.  
'Our mission is clear! We have to bring down that fleet and those destroyers over Capital City without destroying anything and without killing anyone! That is the only thing we are discussing right now! The next person to break subject will be scrubbing our fighters with a toothbrush!' Beat-Box snapped, swatting Ezra across the back of the head when he pulled a face. 'Try it kid, I've been dealing with Jedi teenagers since before you were born!'  
'You did not just threaten my Padawan!' Kanan growled, turning to Beat-Box with a deadly fire in his eyes.  
'Kanan, if the combined fury of Masters Yoda, Windu and Fisto didn't intimidate us, what makes you think you can?' Lyrics remarked, cuffing Kanan across the head. 'Now grow up and focus. We've got a huge job ahead and little time to pull it off. If Lothal is ever to be free of this Imperial nightmare, we all have to work together.'

Gazing intently at the map, the mixed team fell silent again as they tried to come up with a solution that not only liberated Lothal but also kept to the tenets of the Loyalist GAR. They didn't have a lot of options and none of the Rhythm men felt comfortable with broaching the one truly solid option they had.  
'There's only one way to pull this off. We're going to have to go subliminal on those ships.' Treble shrugged, looking around slowly.  
'I already considered that but we'd never be able to pull it off. One mind isn't strong enough to influence all those Imps.' Beat-Box replied, loosening his braid around his throat.  
'So we infiltrate one, and use the comm system to spread the message.' Rock suggested, counting the ships. 'This one here is in the middle of the orbiting fleet but I'm not sure how we'd go with reaching the city ones.'  
'Comms won't work without sound, we need an audio file to send and it would have to have the subliminal imbedded in it.' Blues countered, rubbing at the scars over his left eye.  
'And we have no way of knowing if the city ships are on the same frequencies as the orbiting fleet.' Tenor added, staring at the map.  
'I have no idea what you're talking about but would a communications tower work? The Imps have them all over the planet. There's one just outside Capital City that we could use.' Ezra offered, looking up at Beat-Box as if he expected to get hit again. 'Far as I know, none of the locals have access to the frequencies used by the towers.'  
'There's still the problem of making the connection.' Lyrics sighed, pinching his nose. 'If we can't make that connection without audio, we're screwed before we even start.'  
'Wait a moment…Ezra, do those towers have standard data terminals?' River asked, clicking his fingers sharply. 'There might be a way to work around the audio issue.'  
'Uh, yeah. There are data terminals up there, not sure if they're standard or not.' Ezra nodded, relaxing a little more.  
'The exact type of data terminal doesn't really matter. So long as the terminals are there, I can make it work.' River grinned, flicking his gaze to Beat-Box. 'I know we agreed it's too dangerous to repeat but I know I can connect into the terminal and fake the comms network into thinking that your subliminal message is full audio.'  
'River, you can't. The Imps are already wise to your tricks, they'll spot you the moment you make the connection.' Pop growled, not pleased with the idea.  
'We don't have another choice, Pop. I can fool the computers, you guys will just have to make the message as short and powerful as you can.' River insisted, rubbing his hands together lightly.  
'Do we really have any other option right now? We need to get those ships down and the crews under control. River's our best shot, unless we're willing to compromise our tenets.' Soprano nodded, chewing on his lip nervously. 'That said, I insist that someone is on standby to pull the plug if the Imps get wise.'  
'Agreed. Kanan's the safest bet, he can pull without touching.' River replied, turning to look at Kanan. 'But you have no idea what we're talking about.'  
'Not a clue.' Kanan confirmed, looking around the team. 'I get the idea of subliminal messages but how are you going to create the message.'

Moving away from the briefing table, Rhythm gathered together and let their breathing sync up. Every time they had to explain their unique mental gifts to people, they found it easier when they were in perfect harmony. A small gesture really but it helped them immensely.  
'We are a unique group of clones. Unlike most clones, we were removed from our gestation vats and kept together. Most batch brothers are separated and put into different squads to eliminate any early bonds that might have formed.' Beat-Box started, bright blue eyes locked on the others.  
'But the twelve of us are consecutive numbers, from CP-94-5226 through to CP-94-5237. That fact alone makes us special but even that detail pales in comparison to our greatest secret.' Lyrics nodded, indicating Beat-Box and Rock as the first and last of their team.  
'Even now we still do not know exactly how this came to pass but we have special gifts, gifts that possibly came as a result of the Kaminoans tinkering with our heads but could also have come from deep inside ourselves.' Vox smiled, meeting Kanan's gaze for a moment.  
'We have learned to control these gifts and ease the burden placed on us by what we experience. We now control these skills, instead of being blindly dragged along by them.' Tenor continued, spreading his hands.  
'What are these gifts you speak of?' Kanan asked, gaze drifting over the clone team.  
'We see what cannot be seen. To our eyes, every living being is surrounded by a swirling aura of colour, each colour represents an emotion, feeling or mindset.' Cymbal shrugged, meeting Sabine's gaze across the gap.  
'We hear what is never said. At first we lived with a confusing babble of thoughts from all directions but now we can pick and choose what we want to hear.' Axe guided, catching the shock in Zeb's gaze. 'We always ask before connecting with the minds of friends.'  
'We taste the emotions of every situation. Every emotion comes with a flavour, and we are intimately familiar with each flavour we have experienced. Anger is sharp and bitter. Disappointment is sour and bitter. Grief is salty while joy is a sticky sweetness and disbelief is a horrid sour taste. Love can be any mix of sour, sweet, bitter or sharp, depending on the situation.' Bass explained, catching the wonder in Hera's gaze.  
'We know that sounds crazy but it's true and we can prove it. We created a technique called Awareness Shifting, through this technique we can show trusted friends what life is like for Rhythm. Not everyone can handle the strangeness of the shift but most cope reasonably well with it. Of course, there is always the risk of violent outbursts during the shift. All we ask is that you trust us to get this right.' Treble warned, gaze settling on Zeb. 'We've never tried this with a Lasat either. But we have confidence that we can make this work.'  
'I trust in you. You saved my life when no one else could, the least I can offer is my unbroken trust.' Zeb nodded, stepping forward and taking a knee.

Spreading out and encircling their friends, the Rhythm lads clasped hands and closed their eyes as their breathing re-synced and everyone settled into their roles in this. Ducking under the clasped hands, River took his place in the middle of the circle and rested his hands on Kanan and Hera's shoulders.  
'Only those within the circle can see what will be revealed. So if anyone has any doubts about this, step out now.' River instructed, listening to the humming around them as Rhythm settled into their trance state. 'Once we begin, you are in control of what you witness. Stay relaxed, keep calm and speak up if you want to stop or feel ready for more.'

Awed by the greens, blues and greys wrapped around him, Kanan could hardly believe what he was seeing. His hands passed through the fog without resistance but he could feel the changes in his emotions as he changed the direction of the swirls around him. He kept trying to wrap his mind around the fact Rhythm saw this every day but it was so hard to understand. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Looking around slowly, Hera's jaw dropped as she watched the swirling gold wrapping around the twelve members of Rhythm. It was oddly beautiful and so very hypnotic, the colour so soft and yet it showed such power. Lifting her hand, as if to touch the dancing gold, she was caught by the pale blues and soft greys wrapped around her arm. Not quite sure who was guiding her, she turned and looked at the rest of her little family, eyes widening as she took in the colours around them.

Dropping to both knees for stability as he was caught up in the incredible display, Zeb was a little confused by the colours around him. Looking up at his friends, he didn't see the same sparkling pink and bright green around anyone else. Turning his attention back to Rhythm, Zeb smiled softly as he felt an explanation whisper across his mind - admiration and platonic love. The darker greys around him were a burden of his past, the loss of his people still sitting heavily on him even though he knew they were bouncing back.

Amazed by the variety of colours draped around her, Sabine smiled as the reds faded into pinks and the blues grew stronger around her. There was even a rather lovely shade of purple in the mix, drifting on unfelt currents in senseless patterns that Sabine knew she would have to find a way to capture on canvas. She couldn't follow exactly how her emotions matched the colours but it didn't matter, she was absolutely captivated by the dancing colours.

Noticing that his aura was similar to Kanan's, Ezra toyed with the colours and started to figure out that different colours matched emotions and sensations. He couldn't help playing with the colours, learning to see the galaxy as Rhythm saw it. Looking up, he was amazed to see the gold of Rhythm and the silver wrapped around River but even more impressive was the rainbow of colours around his friends. It was oddly intimidating and so very beautiful in the same moment. Ezra was sure he'd never seen anything so magnificent before.

Moving among the awestruck and silent Ghost members, River smiled and relaxed as the mingled thoughts within the room started to come up from nowhere. Snippets of voices, some more obvious than others as mingled thoughts filled the silence with a deeper insight into Rhythm and the Ghost crew, all without breaching anyone's privacy. Flavours and emotions burst across their tongues, a brand new world revealed to them in a way they could never believe was possible. This was far beyond what any of the Ghost crew had dreamed possible but they were certainly glad for the chance to better understand Rhythm and the priceless gift that kept them united.

Falling silent at last and lowering their hands, Rhythm blinked slowly as they came up from their trance state and met the widened eyes of their friends. These moments were always a little rough on them but they wouldn't give up on these sessions for any reason. The pain and lingering strains were worth it to see the wonder and delight on the faces before them.  
'This is your life?' Kanan uttered, almost afraid to speak up and destroy the moment.  
'Not entirely, merely a taste of what we live with.' Blues replied, tugging at his collar quickly.  
'We've learned to make the best of these gifts to really make life hard for the Imps.' Pop chuckled, making a faint hand gesture down by his right hip.  
'Where'd you go?' Hera asked, looking around but she couldn't see the Rhythm lads anymore.  
'We never left, Hera. We merely deceived your mind into believing we weren't in the room.' Soprano replied, repeating Pop's gesture quickly then making a different gesture with his other hand. 'We have spent many years practising with our gifts and learning new tricks.'  
'That would explain why I can see four of each of ya.' Zeb nodded, rubbing his eyes quickly.  
'We might only be a small team but we can fool people into thinking we are a larger fighting force when needed.' Rock grinned, wiping away their fake copies and winking at Hera.  
'Doesn't work on everyone though. I saw right through both.' Kanan shrugged, eyeing Beat-Box for an explanation.  
'We always struggle to deceive Jedi minds. It's hard enough to get a read on Jedi, fooling them is much, much harder.' Cymbal shrugged, clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

Jumping when someone grabbed his shoulder unexpectedly, Kanan turned and jumped when he came face to face with Cymbal. Looking over his shoulder, Kanan's jaw dropped when he spotted Cymbal still standing in the circle around them. Gaze swinging between the two turquoise haired men, Kanan wasn't quite sure which the real one was. Even the Force couldn't tell them apart, they both came back as living, breathing men with identical Force signatures.  
'With time and practise, we're getting better at deceiving Jedi minds but it's still a major brain strain.' Axe grinned, lunging to catch Cymbal as the man before Kanan disappeared from sight.  
'Okay, now I've really got a headache.' Cymbal groaned, keeping a very firm grip on Axe's shirt.  
'Go on guys, get some rest. We've got a plan and tomorrow we'll bring down the fleet.' River guided, watching over his men as they headed for the ladder back to the main level of the ship.

``````` ````````` ``````

Unbinding his hair with a sigh and shaking out his heavy braid, Pop finished undressing and wrapped his towel around his waist. Normally he wouldn't worry about covering up but with Ezra in the barracks with them, everyone was a little more conscious about their nudity. In a way, they all felt somewhat responsible for Ezra, he was still so young and naïve to the ways of the galaxy. Rhythm had all agreed that they weren't going to be the ones to show Ezra just how cruel the galaxy could be.

Entering the shower block and closing the door behind him, Pop hung his towel among all the others and headed for the showers. It felt good to be able to let his hair down and relax, the next few weeks would be quite a challenge as they removed the Empire and set the local people back on the path to independence.  
'It's going to be a long few weeks until that fleet arrives.' Vox sighed, scrubbing at his hair.  
'I just hope we can hold the planet until they do.' Beat-Box shrugged, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles.  
'We're really going to need to be on our A-game at all times.' Tenor agreed, flipping the sodden mass of his hair forward and running his fingers through it.  
'I wonder if we could rig the communications towers to broadcast a subliminal message to keep the Imps under our control until backup arrives.' Blues suggested, dabbing at the thick scars on his face. 'Otherwise we're totally screwed.'  
'Let's work on bringing down the ships first. Once we've got those Imps secure, we can worry about the rest.' River replied, leaning against the wall and tipping his head forward to send the water down his back.  
'I still think the main problems will be Kallus, Baron Rudor and Minister Tua. Those three are going to be trouble, regardless of the mission we try.' Pop nodded, soaking his hair and reaching for the nearest shampoo bottle.

Soaking up the heat from the shower and releasing all his tension, Kanan leant back into the firm hands on his back and listened to the discussion around him. Some of it made no sense to him, he still didn't fully grasp how Rhythm would use their gifts to bring down those Star Destroyers overhead.  
'I think you're over estimating Minister Tua's value. She's a politician, not a soldier and she's not indoctrinated into the Imperial ways like Kallus or Rudor.' he remarked, catching the soapy washcloth Soprano threw at him and starting to wash his chest.  
'Yeah, we considered that.' Treble chuckled, rinsing off his hair. 'We already figured out that a classic snatch and run would work for the men. We're debating on how best to snag Tua.'  
'I still think the best option is to simply flirt and enchant her to follow along.' Bass replied, pausing in his ministrations on Kanan's back. 'It's a tried and tested method.'  
'Always thinking with your Decee, hey Bass.' Rock teased, scrubbing at his legs and giving Kanan an unnecessary but secretly appreciated view of his firm ass.  
'You're one to talk, Rock. You'll flirt with anyone who looks at you.' Bass shot back, resuming the senseless patterns on Kanan's back. 'Come on, we all know you even tried it on Kit once.'  
'I'm not denying it either.' Rock grinned, looking between his legs and winking up at Bass.  
'Wait, do you mean Kit Fisto? Jedi Master Kit Fisto?' Kanan asked, face paling at the thought of Kit Fisto doing something sexual with a clone.  
'The one and only. He turned me down but I could feel his amusement at the offer.' Rock nodded, straightening slowly and turning to Kanan. 'What can I say? I find sex to be a great stress reliever. Pity the Jedi forgot about that one.'  
'Minds on the mission guys.' River called, arching his back to adjust where the water was hitting.  
'They are.' Bass and Rock replied, both of them focused on Kanan.  
'Let 'em go River. It's nothing serious.' Beat-Box sniggered, accepting Lyrics' help to get the conditioner through his hair.  
'Don't worry Kanan, you're perfectly safe.' Axe nodded, looking over his shoulder. 'There's a little something called consent to think about.'  
'Seriously guys, we've got a big mission tomorrow and I don't need anyone distracted by lust.' River sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'So put your libidos back in their crates and focus on what's really important right now.'

Immediately the mood sobered but Kanan wasn't left to finish scrubbing on his own. Bass moved away but Cymbal had stepped up to finish with Kanan's back. The mood wasn't truly dark, but it had suddenly gotten very serious in the shower room. There was a certain power in the room too, a reminder of the incredible things Rhythm could do.  
'So what do you need us doing tomorrow?' Kanan asked, speaking of his crew as he met River's gaze through the steam.  
'While we're working at the tower, you will be tasked with keeping the Imps busy. Doesn't really matter how, just keep them occupied for as long as possible. The actual diversions are up to you, don't really care if you run one mission at a time of just cause total chaos with multiple missions at once. Just keep the Imps chasing their tails for as long as you can. We'll need all the time you can get us.' River briefed, rinsing off one last time and shutting off the water. 'Think you can manage that?'  
'Just so we're clear on this - we aren't allowed to kill any Imps or do any major damage to imperial buildings or ships, correct?' Kanan nodded, stepping out and calling his towel to his hand. 'Or have I missed something?'  
'we've already got the latest Intel on TIE's so you can destroy those to your content but if there are any ships that aren't standard TIE's, leave them intact. We usually try to avoid doing damage to buildings, the locals can use them to replace the housing the Imps always destroy. I know this must sound strange but we kill only as a last resort.' River confirmed, drying off his hair with measured strokes. 'Always incapacitate, that's something the Loyalist GAR is very proud of.'  
'Understood, I'll get the team onto it first thing in the morning.' Kanan replied, making sure his hair was at least mostly dry before knotting his towel around his waist and leaving the shower block. 'But I can't promise anything with Zeb.'  
'Get him under control Kanan.' Beat-Box insisted, eyes narrowing dangerously. 'If he can't be trusted to fight the Loyalist GAR way, we'll have no choice but to incapacitate him.'  
'I'll be sure to explain that to him.' Kanan countered, letting the door hiss closed behind him.


End file.
